Murder and a Music Box
by Warp
Summary: Complete! Chapter 11 is up! Duo Maxwell, Privet Investigator, gets a new case. Someone has been murdered and a music box has been stolen. But there is more to the case than meets the eye. Duo POV, AU, shonen ai, becomes more yaoi later. Please R&R!
1. The Heir to the Winner Fortune

Duo Maxwell, Privet Investigator, gets a new case. Someone has been murdered and a music box has been stolen. But there is more to the case than meets the eye. Duo POV, AU, shonen ai. Please R&R!  
  
Author's notes: I got stuck on my other story so I decided to write something new. I'll finish the other one someday. Anyway, this is my first POV story, but I like it so far. I'm having fun writing this so I'll keep it up. Oh, and please give me reviews. I love them and they make me write faster and better. Thanks   
  
Warning: Figured I should add this. So far the story is only slightly shonen ai, but it could get more yaoi later. If you don't like the idea of male/male love and relationships then don't read. Also, if you don't like the idea of an overly smart iguana you shouldn't read either   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, just using its characters for fun.  
  
Murder and a Music Box  
  
The Heir to the Winner Fortune  
  
The first time I met him it was late on a Thursday night, and the rain was pounding against my dingy office's window. I had been playing blackjack with Ignatius but lost. Which was disheartening on many different levels, one being Ignatius was an iguana. All in all it wasn't turing out to be a very eventful night. Then I heard lonely footsteps stop in the puddle outside of my door and the knob turned. As the door opened a lone figure stood there and was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightening in the distance. I should have known right then, but I was desperate and he looked distressed. Okay, more correctly I was desperate and he looked rich. It could have been the slightly disheveled Armani suit or the perfectly manicured hands, but I could tell that he or someone close to him had money. Now here I was scraping by for my next bottle of economy sized conditioner. Like I said, desperate.  
  
Can I help you? I asked the damp young man as he entered my office.  
  
I hope so because I'm very distressed. Well, I was right on that one, he was distressed.  
  
I'm listening, I said as I moved Ignatius back to his cage. He watched me closely as I sat back down and made a motion for him to do the same. I briefly considered offering him some coffee but didn't feel it was necessary. He could be a Starbucks stockholder for all I knew.  
  
Well, a few days ago my father was found murdered, he said and held back a sob. It was all over the papers.  
  
At that point I paused to think about it, but couldn't remember any murders recently. Then again, I'm more of a comic kinda guy. I decided to buy some time. What's your name?   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner, he said and I passed him a box of tissues. Not that I cry a lot mind you, I've got some wicked allergies.   
  
I said slowly, the name had started to sink in. Yeah, I've heard of your father's company. I'm terribly sorry about his death, but aren't the police dealing with it?   
  
Yes, but they just think it was a robbery gone wrong. I think it's more than that, he said and squeezed the unused tissue.  
  
Right, so you wanna hire me to investigate? I'll be happy to, but I should tell you the fee upfront. Then I rattled off a list of expenses that seemed plausible to charge him.  
  
That's fine, he answered and nodded meekly. He was young, maybe just starting college. He had that hopeful look that kids get in their eyes before the real world turns them into soulless consuming zombies. I actually felt a little sorry for him.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Maxwell.  
  
I shook my head and gently padded his shoulder. No problem. It's my job, after all. And call me Duo, Mr. Maxwell makes me sound ancient. I even gave him a hearty smile.  
  
He slowly looked up and gave me a very thin and slightly watery smile before breaking out the waterworks. I'm so so. . .sorry, he stammered. We had the funeral yesterday and it's all so hard. I don't know what to do.  
  
Inside my head I was screaming But I held my cool and gave his back what I considered a reassuring pat. He seemed to calm down a bit at that and gently patted his eyes.   
  
Then he lifted the tissue to his drippy nose and let loose a sound I would never have guessed could come from the young man before me. In order for you to properly appreciate this let me tell you about him. Young, kinda small and feminine looking with delicate shoulders and very pale skin only rivaled by the white blonde hair on his head. It was stylishly messy and hung in his large dark eyes like a gate put in place to protect his very soul. Now then, the sound he made when he blew his perfectly centered and shaped nose could have been mistaken for many different things had I not been in the room with him at the time. Number one I might have thought someone was, very badly, trying to play the tuba. That, or a disgruntled elephant was somewhere in the near vicinity. To put it lightly I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.  
  
I'm sorry, he said after the elephant was gone. I just haven't really had time to grieve yet.  
  
That is totally understandable, Master Winner.  
  
No, please call me Quatre, Duo, he said and gave me a less watery smile.  
  
Cool, will do. Now, I need to take down some information. The rest of our conversation was rather dull involving billing and arranging a time for me to scope out the scene the following day.   
  
As the door shut behind him and I looked over at Ignatius nibbling a piece of lettuce I had a strange feeling. Of course I wrote it off as nothing or due to a lack or sleep and forgot about it within a few minutes. You'd think for a detective I'd be more intuitive.  
  
X  
  
The next day I got up and put on the least wrinkled suit, shirt and tie I could find. I figured I'd better try to look as professional as possible. I even pulled out an old fedora and my khaki trench, they really made me look the part. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, being reasonable pleased with what I saw, and vowing to start using some type of eye cream, I was on my way to the Winner Residence.  
  
It was in a very upscale part of town. I got lost twice on the windy roads and cursed the well off for thinking straight roads were just too bland for them before finally pulling up to the sprawling mansion. Like I said it was big and grand. I might have been impressed but I'm pretty jaded. I just can't figure out why someone would need a multimillion dollar mansion. I'd be happy to live in a bungalow, but that's just me I suppose. Everything about the place was designed to impress. The driveway was long and sweeping. The yard was lush and green. I wouldn't have been surprised to find a few peacocks on the property. The house itself looked like it was paying homage to the south, with at least twenty different columns and a white exterior. I expected to see Miss Scarlet any second.  
  
I got out of my Hyundai and walked up to the front door. This part always gets me, should I knock or ring the bell? Hell, I'm obnoxious so I went for the bell. I heard the multi toned ring echo throughout the house and footsteps running to get the door. I was more than a little surprised to see none other than Quatre Winner standing there when the door opened.   
  
Please come in, Duo. I've been expecting you, he said and I walked in. As soon as I did he took my hat and began to pull off my trench which made me a tad uncomfortable. Not because I mind another man touching me, it was just he was a little too gentle. I didn't like thinking that about a client. It's not a good idea.  
  
I said and looked around the massive entryway. It was complete with marble floors and a grand staircase, the whole deal.  
  
When I looked back at Quatre he looked a little embarrassed. It's a bit much, I know. Father liked to impress people, at this he bit his lip and his eyes dropped to the floor. I prayed he wouldn't start crying again. Have you eaten? he asked after a couple of tense seconds, on my part anyway. I have some brunch set up if you're hungry.  
  
My stomach grumbled slightly and I followed the young man out onto a patio. Well, I was never one to turn down a meal, I said and smiled, although I had pictures of dancing finger sandwiches running through my head. I was relieved that he had a more substantial brunch planned, some tropical fruit, muffins and eggs. All that was missing was the meat, but I didn't' press the subject. I just scooped up my plate and, being a master privet investigator, watched him load up a small plate as well. He avoided the eggs and only took one muffin and a lot of fruit. Either he was constipated or watching his weight, I didn't ask.  
  
Quatre said gesturing to a glass table, and I happily sat with my plate much fuller than his.   
  
After I spent a few minutes stuffing my face and the grumbling in my stomach stopped I decided to start questioning him. So, what do you do Quatre?  
  
He wiped his slightly full lips and took a sip of water before answering. I'm in college. I knew it.  
  
What's your major? I asked after another bite of scrambled eggs.  
  
he said and blushed slightly. I really wasn't expecting that. I would have figured it was business or something like that. I guess I was being a bit stereotypical.  
  
That's cool. I majored in photography and got a minor in Chinese, and look what I ended up doing, I said and gave him a cheesy smile.  
  
He nodded and smiled back. I love photography. I even have my own dark room.  
  
At that remark we started in on a photo nerds conversation about developing times and enlargers. After we covered just about every topic available, including vowing to show each other our best work, I remembered I had a job to do. He was my client, after all.  
  
I said finishing off my third glass of tea, I really should get to work.  
  
Oh, yes, he said and blushed slightly again. It was getting to me which was damn annoying.  
  
But first I need a bathroom.  
  
He smiled and showed me to one. It was very nice with all marble floors and countertops. Hell, it was probably the best place I've ever taken a piss. Not that you wanted to know that, but I thought I'd share.  
  
After I exited the bathroom I walked back over to Quatre. So, down to business, I said, adopting a serious tone.  
  
He nodded slowly. I'll take you to where his body was found, he choked out and began to ascend the stairs. I followed.  
  
He took me into a large room lined with oak bookshelves with a large desk in the center of it. Behind the desk was a comfortable leather chair. The bookshelves were lined with books and various other items, small sculptures, and other pieces of art. After taking all of this in I deduced it had been Mr. Winner's study.  
  
Was this his study? I asked to confirm my hunch and pulled out my note pad.  
  
Quatre nodded. He was found behind the desk, he said and pointed, still standing in the doorway.   
  
I walked further in and found the large spot of blood on the carpet. No wonder the kid didn't want to come in here.  
  
The murder weapon? I asked as I stood up from examining the floor.  
  
The police found it. It was a statue.  
  
I bet the police took fingerprints too?  
  
Yes, they didn't find anything, he said.  
  
this was getting better and better. I really wanted to help Quatre Winner but I needed something to go on. What exactly was found missing?  
  
One of the safes was emptied, he explained in a pained sort of way. The one behind that bookcase, he pointed and I went to examine it. Sure enough there was a safe behind there. I guess it was a little less obvious than a picture but still, a good thief would see that a mile away. I didn't vocalize this to the kid though. I'm not that inconsiderate.  
  
Quatre spoke again and I looked over at him, a music box. It was right behind the desk.  
  
I walked over to have a look and sure enough there was an empty space on the bookshelf. What kind of music box, I asked. I hadn't known any to be very valuable.  
  
It was old, 1840's I think. I have a picture of it, and he pulled a picture out of the back pocket of his khaki pants. I walked over to have a look. The picture was slightly bent, having been sat on by him, but it was fine besides that.   
  
The music box was made of colored glass and gold. There were various pictures on the glass all with plenty of flowers. It looked like some silly thing a grandmother would have, not a grown business man.  
  
How big was it?  
  
Quatre gave me some gross estimates with his hands and I wrote them down on my ever present note pad. About six inches long, three or four high? I asked to confirm.  
  
he said, it may seem silly, but it was my mother's. It had seemed silly and that made a lot more sense.  
  
And your mother? I asked as sensitively as I could for fear of another breakdown.   
  
She passed away when I was about four. I don't really remember her, but the music box is very important to me.  
  
You don't have any siblings?  
  
he said, I'm an only child.  
  
I really did consider if I should ask him what I did, but I'm a detective and I needed to know. Did your father have a will?  
  
He nodded. Yes, I got everything. The police already asked me that. I loved my father. I want to know who killed him, and I want my mother's music box back. I don't care about the money, his voice broke off at the last part and he stayed silent.  
  
I really should have known right then, and I could lie and say I did. But I didn't. I looked at the young man in front of me. His dark eyes and trembling lip and I vowed, silently, to find his dead mother's music box and whoever killed his father. Man, I can be a sucker sometimes. But at least I was gonna get paid, and well for that matter.  
  
Do you have any idea who might have done any of this? I asked when his lip looked a little steadier.  
  
No, but you can look around all you want, he said. I'll be downstairs so just let me know if you need anything.  
  
I said and gave him a warm smile. Then I patted his back. He gave me a gentle smile that made everything I was doing seem right and walked away. Hey, I already said I can be a sucker.  
  
Well, enough of my short comings and back to the story. I had a nice long look around the house. All the drawers and cabinets where at my disposal and I looked through them thoroughly taking all the notes I could. I still was going on very little, that is, until I checked Mr. Winner's closet.  
  
It was like the rest of the house, oversized and over stuffed. That man had more suits than I had pairs of socks. That should be impressive because I have about thirty pairs of socks and two suits.   
  
As I was going through a very nice Versace I found what every detective hopes to find. The key to the entire case. The get out of jail free card. The, okay you get the point. Plus, I ran out of analogies. But I found it. Mr. Winner's little black book.   
  
I did a quick flip and noticed a number of different business cards and a ton of phone numbers. There was even a matchbox from The Blue Angel. I'd never heard of it before, but it sounded promising. So, I pocketed it and ran down the stairs.  
  
I found Quatre lounging in a chair and reading. He heard me, not that I was trying to be quiet, and looked up.  
  
Well, I think I'm done for today, I said and flashed him a smile. Found some clues to go on so I'll get back to you when I find something.  
  
he said and stood up to show me out. He didn't ask what information I found for which I was grateful. I didn't want to show him the book. People can get kinda weird about stuff like that.  
  
He handed me my coat and hat. And before I left he gave me the name and number of the cop who was working on the case, for collaboration purposes. I happily took it but felt annoyed when I saw the name. It figured with my luck. But as I got back in my Hyundai and drove away I had a smile on my face. I was a great detective. I found the little black book. Even if I had to give that cop a call later it didn't dampen my spirits at all. I mentioned I was a sucker, right?


	2. The Jazz Man

Author's notes: I wanna give a shout out to Apple Dumpling for giving me a review. There is a nice Ignatius/Duo scene just for you! Also, if you read this and like it please review! I am really shameless about this but I don't care. I love reviews and I want some!!!!  
  
Warnings: This got yaoi more quickly than I thought it would. But that's not a bad thing! Okay, this chappy just has a lot on innuendo, not anything really citrus.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own, so don't sue.  
  
The Jazz Man  
  
The next day found me sitting in my office and flipping through Mr. Winner's black book. The elation I felt the day before had subsided a little, but I was still really optimistic about the case. The book was so full of interesting names and information that I knew there had to be a lead in there somewhere. It took me a really long time to give it a thorough reading. In truth, I was just putting off the inevitable. I knew I was gonna have to call the cop. I needed to see some crime scene photos and the murder weapon. But I really didn't wanna talk to the guy.  
  
So, I played another game with Ignatius. This time it was chess. I was doing pretty well until he got my queen. Then it was three simple moves and he had me in check. I tried to get out of it , but he ended up chasing my king around the board until I got bored and I gave up. Interesting, I know. But he is really smart for an iguana.  
  
After that I slowly picked up my phone and dialed the damn cop's number. Then guess what happened? His secretary said he went out to lunch and would be back later. I was slightly annoyed but even more relieved that I didn't have to talk to him yet. Plus, it made me realize how hungry I was getting. So I put Ignatius back in his cage, grabbed my coat and went out for a bite.  
  
After I ate a couple of hot dogs, got killer indigestion and vowed to start eating more salads, I decided to head over to the police station. He would be back from lunch by then, and I was in a worse mood since the indigestion. All the better to face him, I figured.  
  
When I arrived, the cop was sitting in his office. A cup of coffee in his hand and his long bangs where obscuring one eye, like they always did. He was messing around with his computer and didn't even look up at me, the jerk.  
  
I made a show of clearing my throat and coughing to get his attention, but it didn't work. He simply motioned with his free hand and said, leave it on my desk.  
  
I really should have punched him, that would have gotten his attention all right. But I kept calm and decided to go a different route. Still lookin' up dirty sites at work? What do they pay you for anyway, Detective Barton?  
  
He noticed me at that, gave a hearty laugh and put down his cup of coffee. Duo, to what do I owe your presence in my office? Did I upset some unknown god?  
  
That was lame, Barton, I huffed. Because really, it was lame.  
  
Not any lamer than your joke about porn. And they pay me to do my job, you know, solve cases and all that. At this he gave me a little smirk. Not to dress up in women's clothing and put myself in compromising situations.  
  
And that was why I didn't want to come see him. He always mentioned that one incident. I don't really feel like discussing it here, or ever for that matter. But just to let you know that's why I didn't like the guy.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I said as casually as possible. I know all the jokes, Barton. I'm here on business.  
  
He took the point for once and wiped the stupid smirk off of his face. What's that?  
  
The Winner case. Quatre asked me to investigate it on my own. He doesn't seem to think you guys are giving it your best. That had felt good.  
  
It's a bit complicated. There have been a number of robberies in the neighborhood recently. They were all very similar to the Winner case. You know how it is Duo, I have to go with the strongest lead. Right now, it happens to be the robbery gone wrong scenario.  
  
I did know that, but I still liked to insult him. Right, so can I have a look at the report? You know, photos, fingerprints, murder weapon?  
  
Duo, I am a busy man you know, he said and sighed.  
  
I know, I said and gave him a winning smile. But can't you help out an old friend?  
  
That did it. He looked at me with his one visible green eye for a moment then nodded and stood up. Yeah, I can help out and old friend.  
  
He took me into the back room, where they kept all the files. It had been awhile since I'd been in there, a few years at least. I don't think I'd been in that room since I stopped working on the force and went out on my own. Hey, there is a lot you don't know about me and here isn't the time to explain.  
  
He pulled out the file and I started to look through it. You didn't find any fingerprints?  
  
None that didn't have an explanation. It's the same with the other robberies.  
  
I picked up the small statue in a plastic bag. It was a replica of some famous statue in Italy, but this one had a dark stain on it. He was hit multiple times?  
  
Trowa said, just once. We think he showed up while they were robbing the place. Someone panicked and beat him over the head.  
  
I nodded and begrudging thought it sounded reasonable. What did he report stolen?  
  
Trowa flipped through the report and pointed. Money from the safe and a music box.  
  
I nodded again and began to look at the crime scene photos. They're not as good as yours, Trowa said and smiled slightly. Okay fine, now's the time to explain. I used to be a crime scene photographer, and I worked pretty closely with Trowa Barton. But that's ancient history.  
  
Yeah, well it must be hard to find someone with my talent. To my annoyance Trowa just gave a small chuckle. What happened when you arrived?  
  
Quatre Winner had been out with friends that night, his alibi is quite solid. He came home and went to bed. When he got up in the morning he found the body and called 911. Trowa stopped for a moment and took a breathe. He was obviously shocked when we arrived. I talked to him and he gave me this report, Trowa indicated the report by flapping it in the air a couple of times. I feel really sorry for him. He's all alone and he seems like a really good kid.  
  
I agreed. Perhaps somewhere deep inside me there was a shadow of doubt, but I didn't recognize it. All I knew I felt at that moment was a pang of jealousy that Trowa thought the same thing about Quatre that I did. Go figure.  
  
Thanks for the help Trowa, I said feeling more than a little awkward at that point. I should get going, but keep me updated on the robbery thing.  
  
Do you have any different leads, Duo?  
  
I lied, just sniffing around like usual. And I gave him a smile.  
  
Trowa said flashing me with a rare grin. You still at the same number then?  
  
You betcha, I said as I walked out. I put a hand in the air to wave goodbye and had the image of him standing there watching me leave with something he wanted to say. Man, I can be a little delusional at times.  
  
X  
  
Later that night, I decided I needed something to get the meeting with Trowa off of my mind. Work was the best option so I flipped through the little black book one more time and my eyes fell on the matchbox from The Blue Angel. Now, this could be considered fate, or just a coincidence but I don't believe in either. I made the decision to go, and I went. Well, actually I took a shower first, something I had neglected to do earlier, then I went.   
  
I tried not to look so much like a detective so I pulled on a wife beater, some worn jeans and my leather jacket. My hair was pulled back in its usual braid and I'd like to think I looked dangerous and at least a little sexy.   
  
The place wasn't hard to find, but it wasn't on the best part of town so I was more familiar with the area. It was a small building that blended in perfectly with all the other businesses in that part. The only thing that made it stand out was the big neon sign that hung over the bar. It was blue, not surprising, and had an angel above the name of the joint. It was all pretty cheesy. In fact, if I hadn't known the place was a bar I might have thought it was an alternative church or a cult.  
  
Well, that not being the case, I walked in the front door. Now, I could say that as soon as I entered all eyes fell on me, the mysterious stranger. And they watched me walk to the bar and ask for a bottle of Bud, riveted by my every movement and quivering with anticipation about who I was and what I wanted. But that didn't happen. By the time I got there is was pushing midnight and most of the patrons were already drunk or close to it. I even had to slap the bar a few times to get the bartender's attention.  
  
After I had my beer in hand I grabbed a table and cased the joint. It was small and smokey with the bar on one side and a small stage on the other, between them was an island dance floor in a sea of tables. There was nothing at all remarkable about the place. But I was the great Duo Maxwell and I was there to solve a murder. Or at least get why Mr. Winner hung out at a seedy bar. It was all seeming pretty suspicious to me when the band started playing and I stole a glance at the stage.  
  
If trusting Quatre Winner was my first mistake then seeing the man at the piano was my second. He had dark chocolate hair and exotic eyes that stole glances at the audience as his fingers danced across the keys. I really thought I'd seen enough beautiful men in the past few days to last me a lifetime, but I had been wrong. Here was another one and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, unfortunately.  
  
I watched like an idiot as he played his set, a number of jazz tunes on various instruments. At the time I was certain he was the most talented musician I had ever seen, see what happens when you drink too much and your closest company is an overly intelligent iguana?   
  
After he finished he stood up and stepped off of the stage. I noticed he was wearing black slacks and a nice blue button up, which should have been odd considering he was working at a place like The Blue Angel. But at the time all I noticed was how nice he looked in them.  
  
He walked up to the bar, and I, having a couple bottles of beer in me, popped in a breath mint and followed.  
  
I leaned against the bar in a causal and charming way. You play a mean piano.  
  
he said as he looked at me and gave me the once over. You're new here, aren't you?  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway. Yep, it's my first time.  
  
He gave me a smile at that and I realized how pouty his lips were. I'm glad you enjoyed it then.  
  
I gave a small laugh and held out my hand. I'm Duo.  
  
Heero Yuy, he said and shook my hand. His hands were softer and smaller than I thought they would be. I also got a number of other thoughts, but I'm not gonna share any of them here.  
  
How long have you worked here? I asked. I was still working after all and maybe this guy was a lead. Okay, that's a lie. I was making pleasant conversation with a very attractive man.  
  
A couple of years. Can I get you a drink? It's on the house, he asked and his eyes got a dangerous glint in them.  
  
I should have said, no, I have to get going. Or, no, I'm on a case right now. I have to stay sober and not run off into the night with a stranger I met in a bar. But instead I said, yeah, that'd be great.  
  
So he bought me another drink, tequila this time, and we talked. I don't quite remember what about except for the fact that it was very amusing, at the time anyway.   
  
I live close by, Heero said after another few drinks. I wasn't really keeping count.   
  
Well, I really shouldn't drive like this anyway, I said. Here's my public service announcement for the day: don't drink and drive.  
  
So we got up and stumbled out of the bar. I remember the cold night air sobering me up a bit and a lot of laughing. We could have walked a block or a mile, I'm not sure, but we ended up in front of a door in a old but reasonably nice apartment building.  
  
Okay, the actions that I took after that I blame on the following: number one, the alcohol. Number two, me being a tad lonely. Number three, the feelings I was keeping under control about Quatre Winner. And finally number four, my frustration with Trowa earlier that day. So, when Heero Yuy gave me a devilish grin as he unlocked the door I did what a good detective is supposed to do. I followed my instincts and walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind me.


	3. The Man From Shanghai

Author's Notes: I want to thank Sailor Firestar for reviewing. It means a lot to me to get reviews so thank you!!! I'm glad you like this story. I'm having fun writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Got it? Stop asking!!!  
  
Warning: This chappy has a little bit of bad language in it. Also, more yaoiness, which is always nice.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Man from Shanghai  
  
Needless to say the next morning I felt like shit. My head was aching, and I had pulled a muscle in my back from the early morning actives. So I rolled around for a moment and groaned because that's how I felt. Plus, it seemed appropriate at the time.  
  
Then I opened my eyes and saw the man in bed next to me. For a minute I couldn't remember his name. That is until he opened his eyes, and I remembered his name slipping off my tongue in a few choice situations.   
  
I said huskily and realized how thirsty I was. I need some water. So I got up and began to stumble toward what I hoped was the bathroom but happened to be the closet.  
  
Good morning to you to, Duo, Heero said as he gently pulled me into bathroom and got me a cup of water.  
  
When I glanced in the mirror I realized I looked just as bad as I felt, and I greedily drank the water and refilled my cup.   
  
Why did you have to take my hair down? I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror again. It was really messy and I wasn't looking forward to brushing through it.  
  
Heero laughed and handed me a couple aspirin. I didn't take your hair down, you did.  
  
Well, that was embarrassing. However, I didn't try too hard to remember everything that happened because I knew it would all come back given time, unfortunately. I really just wish I could forget all the stupid things I've done while drunk. For the time being I just downed the aspirin with a couple more glasses of water and took a piss.   
  
I'll make something for breakfast, Heero said as he exited the bathroom, if you feel up to eating.  
  
Yeah, I think I could stomach something, I said and washed my hands. Then I went back to the bedroom to search for my clothes. I found most of them, but only pulled on my boxers. Not that it really mattered. Heero had already seen me in some compromising situations. But it did feel kinda weird to sit on someone else's furniture naked. Not that I mind using my own furniture while unclothed, but maybe it's just me.  
  
When I went out to the kitchen and sat at the table I noticed Heero wasn't wearing any boxers. But then it was his place and if he wanted to cook naked that was his prerogative. I, however, would have been terrified of the fire hazard.  
  
What made you decide on The Blue Angel? Are you new to town? he asked as he sat down some coffee and a plate of toast with butter and boysenberry jam on the side in front of me.  
  
No, I've lived here since college, I said and took a sip of my coffee. Then I tried to force my swollen brain to remember why I had gone to the bar the night before. When I finally remembered, and felt like an ass, I buttered my toast and answered him. My friend recommended it, Amir Winner. I took a chance with Mr. Winner's name, but I really didn't have anything to lose. Plus, I hadn't gotten any work done last night. Well, I had. But not the kind I was supposed to.   
  
Heero glanced up from his coffee at the name Winner. I don't know any Amir Winner. I know a Quatre Winner, though.  
  
Okay, that literally felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Which I had been on several different occasions, so I was quite familiar with the sensation. If my head hadn't felt like it was going to explode I might have taken in the information and thought about it a bit. Instead I just got a number of pictures going through my head of Quatre and Heero doing what Heero and I had done the night before. Which made me annoyed and a little bit jealous, which made me even more annoyed.  
  
But despite all those emotions boiling just under the surface I kept my cool and took a sip of coffee. I know Quatre too. How well do you know him? I asked and tried not to grit my teeth too much.  
  
He came in a few times, Heero said calmly and took a bite of his toast. Why? Is he your boyfriend?  
  
I burst out and hurt my head. I barely know the kid.  
  
Who is Amir Winner then? Heero asked and took a sip of juice.  
  
His father, Quatre's father.  
  
Wait, wasn't he murdered about a week ago? Heero asked.   
  
I said somewhat despondently. I didn't feel like playing around anymore, so I decided to come clean. I'm a private detective. Quatre hired me to look into different routes the cops aren't interested in at the moment.  
  
Well, you do one hell of an undercover job, Detective, Heero said and smiled.  
  
I shook my head but couldn't help smiling too. You don't happen to have any other information for me, do you?  
  
Heero shook his head and began to gather up the plates and cups. No, but maybe you should talk to a guy named Chang. He introduced me to Quatre about six months ago. I think he may have known Quatre's father.  
  
Chang. The name sounded slightly familiar at the time, but I couldn't place it.   
  
I said and stood up. I guess I should get on my way then. Heero merely nodded and kept his back to me as he rinsed the dishes.  
  
I put on the rest of my clothes and realized I was missing one sock, but I figured it wasn't worth searching for. So I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. Thanks for breakfast, Heero, I said and reached for the handle.  
  
Just as I was about to leave he put a hand on my shoulder and began to pull my hair into a ponytail.   
  
See you around, he said when he finished and I turned to leave.   
  
I swear he was wearing that devilish grin again as he shut the door, but I didn't think anything of it. That had apparently become my motto for the past few days. All I was looking forward to was a shower and a nice long nap. Hindsight can sure be a bitch.  
  
X  
  
The rest of that day felt like a blur and by the time I woke up the morning after I was refreshed and thinking much clearer. After the usual morning routine, and spending an obscene amount of time trying to get through two nights of tangles, I dropped by my office.  
  
I was relived that Ignatius was doing fine and spent a few minutes feeding him some lettuce and carrots, his favorite. I was about to settle down and flip through Mr. Winner's little black book when the phone rang. Okay, I was really about to set up a game of Candy Land to play with Ignatius, but then I was gonna get right down to work. But that's not really important.  
  
So, like I said, the phone rang a couple times and I answered it. Maxwell Private Investigator.  
  
I heard a small and slightly apprehensive voice on the other side of the line. Duo? This is Quatre Winner.  
  
Hey, Quatre! I said trying to sound upbeat for some reason. What's up? Really, why is this kid calling me after two days? That's what I thought at the time, anyway.  
  
I was just wondering how things were going. The police haven't gotten a hold of me and neither had you so I was just worried, he finished with a deep breath.  
  
Well, I've been working on it, I half-lied and then felt a little bad. I hadn't really gotten much done at all in the last few days. I was about to go have a chat with a guy named Chang.  
  
Chang Wu Fei? Quatre said and sounded a little surprised. I haven't heard from him in months. How did you find out about him?  
  
I gave a little laugh at that. I'm a detective, Quatre. I supposed to find out about people. I decided to leave out the part about Heero for the time being. What was I supposed to say? I slept with a friend of yours and he told me?   
  
I know, I just didn't think of him. Sorry.  
  
And there he went pulling the old pathetic card again. I don't know who is worse, him for pulling it or me for buying it. No problem, Quatre. You doing okay?  
  
he said and I had the perfect picture of him nodding meekly. As well as can be expected.  
  
Good, I'll give you a call in a few days then. Or I'll drop by if I find anything new. Sound good?  
  
That's sounds great, Duo, he said, Anytime after four is good. I should be home.  
  
Well, we said our goodbyes and I put Candy Land away. Then I pulled out the black book to look for a Chang Wu Fei. I found him, name and number. But I like seeing people in person as opposed to talking to them on the phone. That way I can see their eyes and see if they are lying. Yeah, yeah, I know it's not a fool proof method. But then I'm already resigned to the fact that I am a fool.  
  
So, I left my office and went for a drive to Mr. Chang's apartment. It was a really nice place. The kind I could never afford. But then if he was friends with Mr. Winner that made sense. I gave his doorbell and ring and waited.   
  
A girl with short dark hair answered the door. she asked and sounded a little annoyed.  
  
I'm looking for Chang Wu Fei, or Wu Fei Chang. Whichever way he prefers his name.  
  
she said and looked confused, he doesn't live here anymore. You can check the office for some information on him.  
  
Okay, that was annoying. Thanks. Did you ever know him personally? I threw that in because I guessed she could've been his ex and got the apartment when they broke up.  
  
she said with a shake of her head. I moved in right after he left. Sorry again.  
  
I nodded and walked away, toward the office.  
  
When I got there I immediately started asking questions. Well, after the guy with thinning hair asked to help me that is.  
  
I'm looking for a Wu Fei Chang. This is his last known address so I was wondering if you had a forwarding address or anything?  
  
the man said and clicked some keys on the computer he was sitting at. Yes, we have a forwarding address. I'll print it out for you, sir.  
  
Yeah just because he said doesn't mean he was being polite. He said it in that I'm-really-snooty-and-am-just-saying-sir-to-infuriate-you kinda way. But I did my best to ignore him at the time and asked the next question on my mind. How long ago did he move?  
  
the man said as he started printing the address out, and he clicked another few keys. About six months ago.  
  
Right. Thanks, I said as I grabbed the sheet from his hand and started walking toward my car. Six months? Well, at that moment I had an epiphany. Maybe not the kind of epiphany that James Joyce intended, but it was pretty revolutionary to the case since I'd been going on very little to began with.   
  
Well, here it was. This Chang fellow moved six months ago. And Heero said he was introduced by Chang to Quatre about six months ago. Then Quatre said he hadn't heard from Chang in months. Well, that all added up to Chang not being seen for months and maybe he knew something. Or maybe he didn't, that was a possibility too. But like I said, I try to be optimistic.  
  
As I got into my car I glanced at the address. I was afraid it was gonna be some safety deposit box in Switzerland or something, but it wasn't. It was an address very close to my very own office. In fact, it was just down the street. So, I headed in that direction.  
  
Actually, first I made a stop to get some lunch. I was faced with a really tough dilemma. There was a smoothie shop on one side and a Fatburger on the other. Well, I made my decision and walked to my car, with my burger and drove while I ate. Probably not the smartest thing I ever did, but I was wearing black slacks so none of the stains really showed up.  
  
I pulled up to the address fifteen minutes later and much fuller. It was a bunch of dingy office buildings with doors that opened up right off the street, just like mine. Chang's address was on the second floor so I hopped up the stairs and gave the name plate a glance. It read Chang's Translation Services, and was slightly crooked. I gave the handle a turn but it was locked.   
  
Damn it, I said but knocked anyway.   
  
After a minute I heard movement inside and a voice called, shei ya?  
  
Shi wo Duo Maxwell, I said in perfect Mandarin. But I already mentioned I minored in Chinese in college, right?  
  
Qing lai, the voice said again and opened the door. I made the immediate assumption that this was Chang Wu Fei, but he didn't look like I expected him to. His hair was jet black and hung to his shoulders. His once fine suit was disheveled, and he had bags under his dark eyes. But I walked in anyway, since that's what he asked me to do.  
  
Ni shi Chang Wu Fei ma? I asked.  
  
he said as he shut the door after me. What can I do for you?  
  
I smiled at his sudden switch from Chinese into English. I just wanted to ask you a few questions is all.  
  
He slumped down at a ratty desk and set his eyes upon me. They were cold and hard. Not many people could withstand a stare like that, but I just gave him a cheesy smile and sat across from him.  
  
I'm guessing you don't need anything translated, Mr. Maxwell. So what do you want to ask me about? he asked the last part slowly, like he was forcing himself to remain calm. It was kinda funny actually. I've never seen anyone get annoyed with me that quickly before.  
  
I wanted to ask you a few questions about Mr. Winner. Did you know him? I said casually and leaned back in the chair.  
  
He stared at me for another minute like he was trying to burn holes in my skin with his eyes. Or maybe like he was trying to read my mind, but I just kept up the pleasant smile and stared back. Finally he answered me. Yes, I knew him.  
  
I nodded. So, how well did you know him?  
  
He gave me another stare, and I was getting pretty tired of it, but I kept smiling. Who hired you, Mr. Maxwell?  
  
That's really not any or your concern, is it? It wasn't really a question. I was trying my hand at intimidating him. It didn't work.  
  
Who hired you? he repeated.  
  
I sighed. This really wasn't going anywhere so I told him. Quatre Winner.  
  
He nodded and smirked. Thought so. To investigate his father's death, no doubt?  
  
Yeah. Hey, how do you know about that?   
  
It was all over the papers, Mr. Maxwell. I think anyone who can read knows about it. he answered, but the smirk was gone.  
  
Yeah, I know it was a stupid question. But sometimes my mouth moves before I can think about it. Am I the only one? I snapped back, although I felt like I was losing.  
  
Did Quatre tell you to come and see me? Chang asked still staring. I swear he never blinked.  
  
I answered and finally felt like maybe I could get the upper hand. Heero Yuy from The Blue Angel suggested it.  
  
Well, it backfired when he laughed. It was actually more of a bark then a laugh, and I moved back at the sound of it. Not that I was scared, it just kinda caught me off guard.   
  
Listen, Mr. Maxwell, he said when he stopped laughing just as suddenly as he started. I don't know anything about Mr. Winner's death, so you can be on your way.  
  
Well, I smiled at that. Finally I had something to go on. I didn't ask you about Mr. Winner's death, did I Mr. Chang?  
  
He went back to glaring at me but didn't speak. So, I stood up and rested my hands on his desk. You know, to try the intimidation thing one more time.   
  
I just wanted to know how you knew Mr. Winner, that was all. But now that you mention it, what do you know about Mr. Winner's murder? I took the time to say murder really slowly, just for the effect and to see how he reacted.  
  
Chang jumped up immediately and his eyes looked like they were on fire. He pointed one shaking finger at the door and shouted. Get out of my office, Mr. Maxwell! I won't ask you again!  
  
I had him, but I didn't want to push it. So, I gave him a menacing grin and headed for the door.  
  
The chinese man was still fuming, but as I walked out he called after me. Quatre Winner isn't everything he makes out to be, he said and smirked as the door cut off his face from view.  
  
I shook my head but I had that strange feeling again. Like a nagging in my stomach and it really annoyed me. I didn't fully ignore it this time, but I figured that Chang was up to something. He was really suspicious and I was gonna find out everything about him that I could. Also, as I got into my car I vowed to learn a large array of Chinese expletives. The next time I met Chang Wu Fei I was gonna be prepared.   
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Please review and tell me!! I'll write faster and everything if I have reviews. Man, I'm pretty shameless.   
  
Anyway, just wanted to let you know this chappy was really fun to write. What do you guys think of Wu Fei? I like him, so I was just wondering. . . . Also, I got the title of the chappy from an old movie The Lady from Shanghai. Interesting film. Okay, now go and review!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Poor Little Rich Girl

Author's Notes: Yes, I want reviews!!! Thanks again Sailor Firestar for reviewing and realizing that. But I'm still liking this story a ton so I'm keeping it up. Also, I'm editing another story of mine so this chapter took a little longer to write because of that.   
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: Slight language and more shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that.   
  
Poor Little Rich Girl  
  
I spent the rest of the week trying to dig up as much about Chang Wu Fei as I possibly could. Well, I did the other obvious things like eating, drinking, showering, using the bathroom, and playing Candy Land, Life and Risk with Ignatius, which I all lost. Although, I came really close to winning Candy Land. Yeah, I know I live a fascinating life. Anyway, the point is I didn't find much on the man. At least not anything discriminating.  
  
I knew he hadn't been working Chang's Translation Services for long, that was obvious. But I needed to know why he had to move from his nice apartment into a dingy office building. But like I said I couldn't find anything. He hadn't declared bankruptcy. In fact, he had one of the cleanest credit reports I've ever seen. The only info I did find on him was the usual, his car (a Toyota Camery, how boring), where he went to college (Oxford with BA's and MA's in business and accounting). He seemed perfectly clean. But I knew there was something about him I didn't know.  
  
Since I hadn't really found out that much I decided to go see the one person who might be able to shed some light on Chang Wu Fei, Quatre Winner. Yeah, I was still slightly apprehensive about laying eyes on the kid. It was something like guilt, but I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. He could have that effect on people. Or, more correctly, me. I know, what a punk.  
  
I waited until late Friday afternoon to make my trip out to the Winner Estate. I wasn't looking to impress Quatre anymore. Not that he'd be impressed by me anyway, but I like to pretend. So, I just wore some old jeans and a t-shirt. I threw a baseball cap on too in order to hide my fuzzy head. I do that when I don't feel like brushing out and re-braiding my hair. It's a pain in the ass.  
  
When I got there I parked my car and went up to ring the bell. Once again Quatre Winner answered the door, but this time it was his turn to look surprised, and he did.  
  
Oh, uh Duo, he stammered when he saw me. I'd like to think he was taken aback by my careless good looks, but I really don't think that was the case. Please come in.  
  
You expecting someone or going out? I only asked this because of how the kid was dressed. I'd never seen him in a outfit like that before. Then again I'd only seen him on two other occasions, so I wasn't really one to know anything about his sense of fashion. To put it lightly he looked good. Scratch that, he looked great. He was wearing some black slacks that, well let's just say they enhanced certain parts of his body in a very positive light. It made me kinda jealous. Anyway, he was also wearing a deep red button up that was just form fitting enough to show off his slender build. It gave me all kinds of naughty thoughts that I tried to push out of my mind.  
  
he said as a blush invaded his cheeks. Well, I was going to go out later, but I wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
Am I interrupting you? I mean I can come back later, if you want. And I gave one of my award winning smiles. Or maybe it was more of a cheesy grin. I can't really remember.  
  
No, Duo. I've been wanting to hear from you, he said and walked further into the house as he gave me a polite smile.  
  
Good, because I need to talk to you. Can we sit down?  
  
Yeah, right in here, he said and motioned to the living room. More correctly, one of the living rooms decorated in a charming French Renaissance style. Okay, not really, but it sounded good.   
  
I sat on the couch he motioned at and watched him flit around the room for a second. Do you want something to drink, Duo? I was just letting a bottle of wine breathe, if you'd like.  
  
I thought about it for a moment, but remembering what happened the last time I drank I decided it wasn't a good idea. No, I wasn't gonna get drunk off of a couple glasses of wine, but I was there on business. Plus, I really didn't trust myself to loosen up around the kid. I was afraid of what I might do. So I said, no thanks. I'll just have some soda.  
  
He nodded, looked slightly disappointed and left, returning a few minutes later with a root beer for me. It was the really nice kind in the fancy glass bottles. I took a sip and waited for him to sit down.  
  
Did you find out anything from Mr. Chang? he asked in a conversational kinda tone.  
  
Not really. That's why I came here, Quatre. I need to know how Chang knew your father.  
  
He nodded. They were business partners, as far as I knew. I didn't know a lot about my father's business. I wasn't really very interested in it, he said and gave me a sheepish smile. I think Mr. Chang did something with accounting as well. Kept the books or something. That's all I know.  
  
I scratched all this down on my notepad and asked the next question. Do you know what happened between them? Chang seemed a tad resentful of Mr. Winner, a massive understatement, I know, so I know something went down.  
  
Quatre shook his head. Father just told me Mr. Chang was going to go start his own company and Mr. Chang told me the same thing. He was really nice about it. I didn't know he was resentful at all.  
  
Well, I had to laugh at that. So I did. I'm really sure that Chang wanted to go start Chang's Translation Services over on 12th street, I said dripping with sarcasm and shook my head.   
  
Quatre said. That doesn't sound like a great start up business.  
  
Nope, it's not.  
  
He only nodded and I felt kinda bad. But not bad enough to keep me from asking my next question.  
  
When did Chang introduce you to Heero Yuy?   
  
Quatre looked slightly taken aback, but he recovered quickly. Um, about six months ago.  
  
I nodded. Was it after or before he left?  
  
I think it was after, he said after a moments thought.  
  
As I was jotting it down he spoke again. How do you know Heero?  
  
I looked up from my paper and smiled. He looked genuinely curious, and his face looked like it was trying to win a who is redder contest against his shirt. I met him and asked him some questions. Not really a lie, just an omission of the whole truth.  
  
What did he say? he was starting to look nervous by now and it piqued my curiosity.  
  
Not much, I answered simply to see his reaction.  
  
He's a nice guy, Quatre said and smiled meekly. Is that all you found out so far? You don't have anymore questions? he asked a little too quickly like he was hurrying to change the subject.  
  
Nope, that's it, I said and stood up with my almost full root beer. Thanks for your help, Quatre.  
  
You're welcome, he said and stood. I'll show you out then.  
  
We said our goodbyes and I drove off into the night. It was starting to get murky, but that's the way I liked it. It wouldn't be any fun to solve open and shut cases. Actually, there just wouldn't be any money in it for me since I charge by the hour. So, I drove away thinking about all I needed to do. Since I wasn't tired I figured I could stop by the office for a couple of games with Ignatius, and I vowed that this time I would beat him at Candy Land.   
  
X  
  
I spent the weekend trying to find out more about Chang. I came up with nothing. I didn't even beat Ignatius at Candy Land, so by Monday I was feeling a little annoyed. I decided I could call in a favor from my dear friend Detective Barton. I drove down to the station, stopping on the way to pick up a bag of fresh bagels and some cream cheese. See, in order to get cops to do what you want you just gotta know how to bribe them, and I knew Trowa had a soft spot for bagels.   
  
I trotted into his office and found him staring at his computer screen with a cup of coffee resting on his desk. He looked like he was trying to type but with only two fingers. That's the way he was. I don't think he'd have gotten any work done if it hadn't have been for his secretary, the poor girl.  
  
Still slow, Barton?  
  
Still annoying, Maxwell? Trowa responded and looked up at me, a smile on his lips.  
  
Yeah, pretty much, I said and returned the smile. I just happened to pick up some breakfast on my way here, so if you're interested. . . . I let the rest of the sentence hang and dangled the bag of bagels in his face.  
  
Cream cheese? he asked and smiled slyly.  
  
Of course, I answered and set the bag down on his desk as I took a seat across from him.  
  
I'm touched you remember, he said and pulled out a sesame seed bagel and began to apply liberal amounts of cream cheese to it. I grabbed a plain one and did the same thing.  
  
I also remember how you have a bad habit of skipping breakfast. Don't you know it's the most important meal of the day?  
  
He shook his head and his bangs swished in his face like a car wash. You really aren't one to talk about bad habits, Duo.  
  
He was right, so I just smiled and took a bite of my bagel.  
  
he said after a couple bites and a sip of coffee, what do you want?  
  
I took the liberty to look offended. Me? Want something from you? Hey pal, maybe I just wanted your company. You know, old friends and all.  
  
he whispered as he rubbed one long tapered finger down his coffee mug and stared at me with his visible eye, old friends.  
  
I nodded but didn't hold the gaze for long. It always made me a tad bit nervous when he looked at me like that. Like he was reading my mind or something. Yeah, I know it's stupid, but I have one hell of an imagination. So I gobbled down the rest of my bagel and artfully avoided looking at him.  
  
Then I cleared my throat and chanced a glance in his direction. He was slowly licking some renegade cream cheese off one of his fingers, and I watched him for a moment before speaking. I did come here to ask you a favor, actually.  
  
He kept his eyes down and just chuckled. What is it, Maxwell?  
  
I opened my mouth to say, but as if on cue a rookie burst into the office.   
  
There's been another one, Detective, she said slightly breathless.  
  
Trowa asked and stood up grabbing his coat.  
  
Same neighborhood. 1243 Peach Tree Lane, she said and hurried out.  
  
Trowa glanced at me and I stood up as well. You can come with, if you want. It's another one of those robberies.  
  
I said and walked after him. I'll follow in my car.  
  
He flashed me a smile. Don't like my driving, Duo?  
  
I smiled back and shook my head. Not right after I ate.  
  
Then we got in our respective cars and drove to 1243 Peach Tree Lane. It was just a few streets away from Quatre's place and every bit as grand and gaudy. This house didn't look like a plantation though. It was more of a French chateau, a towering pale yellow chateau.  
  
I got out of my car a moment after Trowa did, and I heard him whistle. Never made it to France? I only asked because he told me he wanted to go there someday. He even spoke pretty decent French.  
  
No, never did, he said and gave me a regretful smile.  
  
We weren't the first on the scene, far from it. By the time we got there everyone else was almost done. I didn't mind though, after all, it wasn't' my case.  
  
What happened? Trowa asked a cop that approached him.  
  
Same as the others, Detective. The safe was emptied and a couple of Monets were lifted.  
  
Trowa nodded slowly. I could almost feel his brain working. No matter what I think about him I have to admit he's a good detective, and I could tell he was really frustrated by these cases. Yes, I can read some people better than others.  
  
Who lives here? he asked after a moment.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft. But they're on vacation. The only person here at the time was their daughter Relena. She was house sitting.  
  
Where is she?  
  
The cop pointed. Down that hall and to the right in a sitting room. She's pretty shaken up.  
  
he said and turned to me. Shall we?  
  
I nodded and we walked down the hall. The room was decorated to the tens and very nice, like all the rooms in a houses like that. The young lady was sitting alone in a cushy arm chair wearing a pink silk robe (with nightgown underneath, I presumed) and matching house slippers. Although she looked like she had recently woken up her golden brown hair was combed and fell just below her shoulders. She was somewhat pretty, but then I'm not really into girls so I don't tend to judge them. Maybe a straight guy woulda thought she was a knockout.  
  
Trowa approached slowly and sat down across from her. Hello. I'm Detective Barton. I know you've been through a lot but could you tell me what happened one more time? he asked her gently. That's part of what made him a good detective, he knew how to deal with the victims. I can be a little too blunt sometimes. But hey, I'm still a great detective.  
  
Well, I woke up and noticed the Monet in the hallway was missing. I got scared then and called the police. I mean, after what happened to Mr. Winner who wouldn't be scared?  
  
Trowa nodded as he wrote all of it down, and I took a few more steps into the room. Did you know Mr. Winner? I asked. See? Too blunt.  
  
she said and nodded. I've been friends with his son Quatre for years.  
  
Trowa threw me a look and went on. What all did you find missing?  
  
Just the Monets and the safe in the library was emptied. I haven't checked the whole house though.  
  
Trowa jotted it down and gave her a reassuring smile. Thanks, Relena. If you find anything else missing please let me know. Or if you think of anything. Suspicious cars and such, just give me a call. Detective Trowa Barton, all right?  
  
She nodded and gave him a small smile.   
  
I'm going to go check out the library, Trowa said as he turned to me.  
  
Fine. I'm gonna ask this young lady a couple more questions.  
  
He gave me a look of warning before walking out, but I didn't really know what it was about. Like I'm not good a questioning people.  
  
Relena was looking at me curiously, and I realized I should introduce myself. I'm a private detective, Duo Maxwell. Quatre Winner hired me to investigate his father's death.  
  
She nodded and motioned for me to sit down. Please sit.  
  
Thanks. So, how long have you been friends with Quatre Winner? I asked and pulled out my notepad.  
  
About twelve years, I guess, she answered after a moments thought.  
  
Do you know anybody who had anything against Mr. Winner?  
  
No, I was only friends with Quatre. I didn't really know his father very well.  
  
Did you ever know or hear about a Mr. Wu Fei Chang? I asked.  
  
Wu Fei? she said slowly and her eyes filled up with tears. I knew Wu Fei.  
  
Now this was interesting.   
  
She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes hastily. He was my fiancé.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: So? Was that a surprise? I hope so. I'll update soon. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Scholarly Attorney

Author's Notes: Thanks again Sailor Firestar for reviewing. I liked Relena, too. I was going for that. I hope I keep it up in this chapter. Sorry this took a little longer. I was having trouble with this chappy, but here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: Slight language and more shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, and past 5xR.   
  
The Scholarly Attorney  
  
I didn't really mean to say that out loud. It just kinda shocked me. To picture the Chang Wu Fei I met engaged to this young lady was really weird. I mean, she was so perfect, right down to her French manicured fingers, and Chang was such a, well, asshole.  
  
she said. We were engaged. Why?  
  
I recovered as quickly as I could. I was just wondering. I spoke with Chang a few days ago and he didn't have the best attitude toward Mr. Winner.  
  
So you've seen him? How is he? she asked slowly without a bit of harsh feelings behind her words, only sadness.  
  
He was, I could have said a number of things here, but I went for the truth, a mess. What happened between you two?  
  
We met a couple of years ago at a garden party thrown by Mr. Winner, she said and smiled as her eyes wandered over to a nearby window. We hit it off and began dating. After a year he proposed and we were planning our wedding. . . . Her voice trailed off and she took another deep breath. And then six months ago he said he was going to quit. He worked very closely with Mr. Winner, did you know that?  
  
I said, go on.  
  
She nodded and continued. Well, he said he wanted a fresh start. He was really moody, and I knew he was upset about something, but he just wouldn't say what it was. Then one day he said we shouldn't get married. He said I should find someone better. I tried to tell him that wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen. Then he left. She wasn't even trying to hide the tears that were running down her face by now. She just let them slip down her cheeks and drop onto her folded hands resting in her lap. I tried to find him, but he moved and I couldn't.  
  
I just nodded. Well, that confirmed it. Chang was an asshole. My first impression had been right on the money. I was silently pleased with myself, but I didn't show it. I just sat there and tried to look stunned. Do you think that Chang could have had anything against Mr. Winner? Any vendetta or something? I finally asked after she stopped crying.  
  
I don't know, she said and turned to me. But I don't think he would do anything to harm him. If you think he was involved in Mr. Winner's death. Wu Fei wasn't like that. He was a good man.  
  
I just nodded and felt a little sorry for the girl. After everything he put her through she was still sticking up for him. Well, thanks for the info Ms. Peacecraft, I said and stood up.  
  
If you want to know more about Wu Fei and his work you can ask my brother. They used to speak about that a lot. His name is Millardo. He's a lawyer.  
  
Well, I was gonna take any lead I could get on Chang so I asked for his number. Thanks a lot. You've been a big help, I said after she gave me the number, and I shook her hand.  
  
She nodded and stood up too. Do you think I can call you some time, Detective Maxwell?  
  
I said and gave her my office number. If you remember anything. Or if you ever need a Private Investigator. And I tried to give her a cheesy smile, but it just came out strained.  
  
She nodded, and I walked away. I was really starting to have enough of this six months thing. It was like that movie when the dying guy says and the reporter travels around to find out what it meant. Okay, not really. But that's a good movie.  
  
I found Trowa on my way out talking to another cop. I paced back and forth behind him as patiently as I possibly could. I guess I shouldn't have had those extra two cups of coffee.   
  
Finally he was finished and looked at me, slightly amused. Didn't take your Ritilan today?  
  
I just glared at him but then smiled. I've still got a favor to ask you Barton, so I'm holding my tongue.  
  
You didn't mentally scar Ms. Peacecraft, did you? We're going to need to speak with her again.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I said and waved my hand dismissivly.  
  
You not talking back it a landmark moment. I had to take advantage ot it, he said and smiled. What do you want then, Duo?  
  
I just wanted you to run a check on Wu Fei Chang. I don't think you'll find anything, but just to be sure.  
  
He sighed. Why is it that I always end up doing your work for you?  
  
Well, I was slightly offended by that. You do not always end up doing my work for me. I'm just asking for a favor.  
  
And you don't think I have enough work to do on my own? he asked and looked at me. He was trying to make me feel bad, and I knew it.   
  
Fine, don't do it, I said and walked away, annoyed. Stupid Trowa and his guilt trips.  
  
He hurried to catch up with me and put a hand on my shoulder. I'll do it, he said and smiled. What was the name again?  
  
Wu Fei Chang, I muttered and felt like a sulky child.  
  
I'll look into it and get back to you in a few days then.   
  
Thanks Trowa, I said, and he patted my back as I walked away.  
  
X  
  
I had to wait until Monday to get an appointment with Millardo Peacecraft. But hey, a hard working detective like me deserves a break now and then. I thought about going back to The Blue Angel on Sunday, but I didn't. It wouldn't be good for me to question someone while hung over. So, I just took Ignatius back to my apartment, and we watched a Queer Eye for the Straight Guy marathon on Bravo. I wished it was a Queer as Folk marathon, but like that old Stone's song says you can't always get what you want. I guess I haven't tried very hard because I have yet to find what I need. Oh well.  
  
Monday morning came around, and I gave Mr. Peacecraft a ring. I got his secretary, like usual. This is Detective Maxwell, I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Mr. Peacecraft. I need to ask him a few questions.  
  
He's busy today. I don't think I can schedule you in until next Friday, she said in a nasal, high pitched voice.  
  
I gave a good natured laugh but wondered why the detective part didn't intimidate her. I really can't wait until next Friday miss.   
  
I'm sorry, sir, but that's the best I can do, she said and sounded really snotty.  
  
I said and hung up. I was annoyed, but I had other means of getting a meeting with that guy. I mean, that secretary hadn't seen me in person yet. And I can be pretty intimidating in person.  
  
Well, I put on a suit and made sure I had my badge before leaving. His office was downtown in one of those high-rise buildings with different floors dedicated to different businesses. I had to pay five dollars just to park in the lot across the street, and I mumbled about it until I reached the seventh floor and the offices of Peacecraft and Kushrenada, Attorneys at Law.  
  
I walked in like I owned the place and sauntered up to the secretary in front of Millardo Peacecraft's door. I'm here to see Mr. Peacecraft. I'm a detective.  
  
The woman looked me up and down. Her dark hair was pulled into such a tight bun that her eyes were pulled back as well. Or maybe it was just a botched facelift, who can tell? Are you the detective I spoke to on the phone? I told you Mr. Peacecraft is busy until next Friday.  
  
So, she obviously wasn't intimidated by my presence. It was time to try a new tactic. Relena told me I should come and question her brother as soon as possible. It is in regards to the robbery of their parents house on Saturday.  
  
She looked annoyed at that information. Obviously no one had told her that Peacecraft senior's house had been robbed, and she felt totally out of the loop. It was great. Go right in then, she huffed and went back to her other work.  
  
I smiled to myself and walked into Millardo Peacecraft's office. It looked like an oak tree threw up a desk, some bookshelves and tables in the room. In an extremely neat manner, of course.  
  
Mr. Peacecraft looked up at me when I walked in. He had a pair of silver wire frame glasses balanced on his nose and hair that rivaled mine in length. Except his was straight and silvery blond while mine is a wavy chestnut brown. Plus, his was hanging loose and mine was usually tied back in a braid, save the times I get drunk and take it down.  
  
How can I help you? he asked and his pale blue eyes watched me over his glasses.  
  
I'm Detective Maxwell. I spoke with Relena on Saturday. She said you could answer some questions for me about Wu Fei Chang.  
  
Relena mentioned you'd come by. Please, have a seat, he said and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. It was big and leather. It probably cost more than my car.  
  
I sat and pulled out my notepad, like usual. How well did you know Chang?  
  
He took off his glasses and set them on his desk. I almost considered him a friend, but not after what he did to Relena.  
  
Do you know why he quit working with Mr. Winner?  
  
A snakelike smiled appeared on his lips. Yes. He made me swear never to tell Relena, and I stand by my word. You, however, are not my dear little sister.  
  
I nodded. Finally I was getting somewhere. Go on.  
  
It doesn't start when he quit working for Mr. Winner but when he began working for him. You see, Mr. Winner's company was having trouble. Basically, he hired Wu Fei to balance his books and clean up. After all, that's what he was good at, Mr. Peacecraft said as he walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottled water. From what Wu Fei told me Mr. Winner offered him a partnership after everything was running smoothly. Only, that's not what happened.  
  
I scribbled all of this down. What did happen?  
  
he said and took a sip of the water, Mr. Winner didn't make him partner. He must have done something to get Wu Fei to quit like that. Only, I don't know what it was, he wouldn't tell me. And you know what happened after that.  
  
I nodded. Wu Fei dumped Relena and started Chang's Translation Services.  
  
he said and looked a little annoyed. I guess it was the whole dumped Relena' comment.  
  
Do you think Wu Fei had anything to do with Mr. Winner's death?  
  
Mr. Peacecraft shrugged and smiled smugly. I think he wanted to get revenge. He had a big thing about his honor and pride. He was totally destroyed after whatever Mr. Winner did to him. So, he very may well have had something to do with it.  
  
I jotted all of that down and smiled. Well, thanks for your time Mr. Peacecraft.  
  
Your welcome, he said and slipped his glasses back on his nose.   
  
I let myself out. I almost felt like skipping because I was finally getting places with the whole Chang thing. All I needed to find out now was what Mr. Winner did to make Chang quit, and I had a feeling the only person that knew now was Chang himself. And I didn't think he'd wanna talk to me about it.  
  
At that point I decided it was time for a good old fashion stakeout or maybe it was just plain stalking. I needed to follow Chang and find out what he did. See exactly how suspicious he was. Then maybe I could have another reason to question him. And no, I wasn't scared of him. I just didn't think questioning him at that point would do any good.  
  
So, I shadowed him for the rest of the week. And let me tell you something, if you thought my life was boring you should meet Chang Wu Fei. He didn't do anything from Tuesday until Thursday except make a trip from his crappy apartment to his dingy office and sit inside all day. Then in the evening he'd make the trip back to his crappy apartment. I would've felt sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a jerk. He didn't even have a pet, at least as far as I could tell he didn't. I suppose he could've had some goldfish or something in his apartment.  
  
Finally, on Friday it got interesting. In the evening instead of going home he headed in a different direction. I almost missed him, actually, because I was sleeping in my car. Hey, following him all week was getting really boring. Well, that's not important. What's important is that I didn't miss him. I followed him downtown. Which, by the way, is no easy feat with the way traffic is nowadays.  
  
Like I was saying, I followed him downtown, and he parked outside of a restaurant and went inside. It was a pretty nice seafood place, he must have been saving up all week to eat there. Well, I got out of my car and followed him. It was pretty crowded, which was good. There was less chance of me being spotted that way. Not that he knew I was following him, but it's just better if they don't see you.   
  
I sat at the bar and made sure I had a good view of him the whole time. He ordered the lobster and a salad and ate alone. I had a shirley temple, in case you were curious. I didn't want to impair myself in anyway while following him. But man, the bartender gave me a weird look.  
  
After that he paid the check and left, so I dropped the bartender a five and followed him. I watched as he climbed into his car and was about to climb into mine when I noticed something. Walking into the restaurant we just left was a pale youth whose shock of blonde hair stood out like a beacon in the dull street lamps. Right beside him was a slightly taller man with chocolate brown hair that slightly obscured his brilliant blue eyes. Of course, I didn't see all that from a distance, but I knew who they were. Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy. And all I could do was stand there and stare while they kissed under the street lamp and walked inside.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: So, what did everyone think? I suppose I should mention that I got the title of this chappy The Scholarly Attorney from the novel All the King's Men. Also, the movie Duo is talking about in the beginning of the chapter is Citizen Kane.


	6. The Cobra

Author's Notes: Thanks to Ash Black Raven for reviewing. I'll take some huggles and candy! Hope you and everyone else reading likes this chappy. I'm gonna try to write the next one quicker. I've just been kinda busy the last few weeks, but this weekend is all mine!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: Slight language and more shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
The Cobra  
  
Needless to say I was shocked. Again. I even forgot about trailing Chang. By the time I remembered he was long gone, and Quatre and Heero were probably tucking into their appetizers. I guess it was good in a way. It made me start to question Quatre. I, already being familiar with Heero, didn't think much about him. But then I did start thinking maybe Heero had seduced Quatre, which wouldn't be hard for him. Ahh, then I got a headache.  
  
I got into my car and waited patiently for them to leave the restaurant. Now, I was acting out of emotions here, not rational thought. I had been, well, not betrayed. But both Heero and Quatre acted like they hadn't known each other very well. It was possible that that night was their first date, and they were so attracted to each other they had to kiss before dinner. Man, I didn't even get dinner with Heero. Just some beer and tequila. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Well, as you can tell my thoughts were jumbled, and I just sat there and waited.  
  
Finally, the pair emerged from the restaurant. They walked into the parking lot and got into a white BMW. Quatre was driving. I followed them out of the parking lot and around downtown. As the surroundings started to look more familiar I saw The Blue Angel in the distance. I had a feeling where they were going, and I was right. They turned into some apartment complex that looked vaguely familiar. Hey, the last time I was there I was drunk then hung over.  
  
Well, I didn't stick around after that. I turned my car around and drove home. I tried to sort out everything I had seen that night. It wasn't really all that suspicious. I was just jealous, right? I just wished it was me taking out that sweet blonde and then taking him home. But something about it didn't _feel_ right, and this time I definitely noticed. It was a relief when my racing mind finally quieted down, and I fell asleep.  
  
I got a phone call bright and early the next morning. I mumbled into the mouthpiece and silently cursed the person on the other end for waking me from my slumber.  
  
Hey, Duo. Still sleeping in? a-way-too-happy-for-that-early-on-a-Saturday-morning voice asked.  
  
Yeah, that's the point of the weekend, Trowa. I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually glad he called.  
  
he said and sighed, I wish I could freelance.  
  
I laughed at that. Don't patronize me.  
  
I'm not, Duo. But that's not what I called for. I ran a check on Wu Fei Chang, and it came up clean.  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought, I said and sat up in bed. Have you gotten any further in those robbery cases?  
  
We have a few leads we're looking into, he said, typical cryptic Trowa. You got anything?  
  
Hmm, a few leads, I lied. I only had one so far.  
  
Well, good luck. You know, if you ever need anything you can give me a call, Duo.  
  
I smiled. I know. Good luck to you too, Tro.  
  
He gave a small chuckle. You haven't called me that in a long time.  
  
Well, don't get all mushy on me you big girl, I said and laughed.  
  
Me a girl? I seem to remember you're the one with the ass long braid and the habit of wearing women's clothing. Then I instantly regretted mentioning the fairer sex.  
  
Good bye, Barton, I barked into the phone.   
  
Talk to ya later, Duo, he said, and I put the phone down.  
  
After I did the morning routine, breakfast and a shower, I decided to head over to Chang's and resume my stake out. It was a good way to keep my mind off of what I saw the night before. Plus, I kept picturing Heero cooking breakfast for Quatre naked. And I didn't want to think about that for a variety of reasons, one being Heero looked very good with and without clothes.  
  
Well, I got over to Chang's crappy apartment and waited for a while. I knew he was still there because I saw his car. I was beginning to think he'd just sit inside all weekend when I saw him emerge and drive off. I was incredibly relieved and followed him. He drove a few miles down the street and stopped in front of a pawn shop.   
  
It was one of those area's that don't have parking lots so you have to parallel park along the road. I hate to parallel park. I failed my first driving test because I couldn't do it, and now I avoid it like the plague. But, at least I have a small car. So, I parked (which took longer than I care to admit) and I got out of my car and waited. I was across the street and kinda kitty corner to the place Chang went into. I figured there was less of a chance he'd see me that way, and I really needed to stretch my legs.  
  
As I was waiting I glanced into the windows of the shops on my side of the street. There were a couple of antique shops, the kind that litter certain areas of every city. Mostly crap, really. But I guess occasionally there are good deals. I was never one for going antique shopping. Trowa is, but that's another story.  
  
So, I was looking in the windows and waiting for Chang when I saw something familiar. It was an ornate music box covered in flowers and little victorian scenes. My heart started beating in excitement. Hey, it was a big break in the case. Anyway, I pulled out my notes and quickly compared Quatre's description of the music box to the one in the antique shop's window. It was a perfect match, and for the second time in two days I forgot about trailing Chang.  
  
I walked into the shop and it greeted me with the little ring of a bell to let the sales person know someone was there and it was time to start pressuring them to buy stuff. I scanned the shelves, but it was mostly junk. Piles of torn up books, mismatched dining sets, old ratty toys, you know the usual for a place like that. But I wasn't here for any of that. I was there for the music box, so I reached into the window display and grabbed it.  
  
Can I help you? a voice asked from behind me layered with a thick German accent.  
  
Uh, yeah, I said and turned to face the voice. It was a woman, petite with short dark hair and big eyes.   
  
she asked and looked at the music box in my hand. You want to buy the music box? It is $150.  
  
Well, I raised my eyebrow and gave a small chuckle. Actually. It's going to be free because it's stolen property.  
  
Her big eyes narrowed into slits. You get out of my shop if you are going to accuse me of being a thief.  
  
I shook my head. I'm not a accusing you, miss. I'm accusing whoever sold it to you.  
  
No, get out. I call the police, she said and looked like she meant it.  
  
Well, I had to do something. So, I did what came natural. I stretched the truth to fit my purpose. I am the police, I said and flashed my detective badge. It was too fast for her to really get a good look at it. I'm detective Maxwell, and I'm investigating the theft of this music box and the murder of the man it belonged to.  
  
She said a couple of things in German that I obviously didn't understand. Even if you are police I cannot just give the music box away. You still have to buy it.  
  
I couldn't believe I was hearing this. No, I don't. It's stolen property. You have to give it back and lose money. Maybe you should be more careful about who you buy from.  
  
Well, she glared at me again. You police are all the same. You only care about the rich people. When my shop gets robbed do you look for the criminals? Do you give back the money that was stolen? No! But now you expect me to give back a $150 item because it was stolen. Now you steal from me.  
  
Okay, I have to admit I didn't really know how to respond to that. It wasn't a great shop, and I can't imagine it made much money. Then again, she was probably taking me for a ride and bought and sold a number of stolen items.  
  
All right, I said, I'll make you a deal.  
  
What kind of deal? she asked suspiciously.  
  
I'll give you the $150 if you give me the music box and information on who sold it to you. Deal?  
  
She took a minute to think about it. Okay. I don't care about him anyway. He is a liar and a bastard. I'll do your deal.  
  
I nodded and she walked over the the cash register. I followed and pulled out my credit card. Like I'm gonna carry around $150 in cash. It was kinda annoying to have to pay to get the music box back, but I figured I'd just add it on to Quatre's bill. He could afford it.  
  
You take Visa? I asked and held out my card.  
  
You only have credit card? she asked.  
  
I said,   
  
she said and swept my card.  
  
After I had signed the receipt and she put the music box in a bag I stood there for a moment, waiting. Well? Who is the guy that sold you the music box? What can you tell me about him? I asked and pulled out my notepad and pen.  
  
He is not a nice man. He comes in and sells things sometimes. I do not like him, but he sells me nice things so I will buy from him.  
  
What is his name?  
  
I do not know his name. But he has a tattoo of a cobra on his arm. Right here, she said and pointed to her biceps.  
  
When did he sell the music box to you?  
  
Maybe a few weeks ago.  
  
What does he look like besides the tattoo? I asked.  
  
He is tall and thin. Asian, I think, but I don't know which country he is from. His hair is black and kind of long. It almost reaches his shoulders.  
  
I said. If I need anymore info can I come back?  
  
As long as you buy something.  
  
All right, I said and couldn't help smiling. Thanks again.  
  
As I walked out of the shop I was surprised that Chang's car was still there. But it suited me just fine. I got back in my car and waited. I was half way there. It was a great feeling. I had the music box, a good lead and as I thought about it this guy with the cobra tattoo sounded like somebody I knew. Asian with almost shoulder length black hair? Who could that be? Okay, so I didn't know if Chang had a cobra tattoo, but if he did I had him.   
  
After another twenty minutes or so Chang walked out of the pawn shop and got into his car. I followed him back to his crappy apartment and waited some more. Man, it was getting really boring. Plus, now I had some evidence and a better lead. I needed more info. I only knew of four, maybe five people who could tell me if Chang had a cobra tattoo on his arm. And I didn't feel like talking to most of them.  
  
I knew I should go tell Quatre about the music box, but I didn't want to see him at that moment. Chang was the closest person to ask, but would he tell me? Well, there was only one way to find out. I put the music box in my trunk and walked up to his door. Then I rang the bell and waited.  
  
He answered the door about a minute later. When he saw me his black eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his bear chest. What do you want?  
  
I wanted to ask you a couple more questions, I said and looked at both of his biceps. He was fit and had a very nice upper body (probably equipped with a nice lower body too), but I wasn't thinking about that. Okay, I did briefly, then I scanned for the cobra tattoo. It wasn't there.  
  
I don't want to answer any, Detective. And I don't think you can make me.  
  
Well, he was still as testy as ever, and I was feeling annoyed. I had been so sure it was Chang. You don't have any cobra tattoos? I ventured.  
  
I wouldn't poison my body with paint, he said but then smiled thinly. Are you looking for a man with a cobra tattoo?  
  
Yeah, you know him?  
  
Why don't you go to The Blue Angel and ask for Cobra. Then you can talk to him all you want.  
  
Who is he? I asked. I hated getting lead around like a dog on a leash and that's exactly what I felt like.  
  
Go find out for yourself, he said and slammed the door in my face. From the other side I swear I heard the bastard laughing. I guess I should have taken that as a bad sign, gone home and called it a day. But I'm too curious for my own good sometimes.  
  
Can you guess what happened next? Well, not exactly next because then I went home, put the music box away and had a late lunch. Then I gave Ignatius some carrots and played Go Fish with him. Who won? Who do you think? Yeah, I know. I suck at games.   
  
So then I put on a pair of pretty nice grey slacks and a blue button up that brings out my eyes, and I left. Back to The Blue Angel.   
  
Was I apprehensive about seeing Heero again? A little, but this was too good of a lead to pass up. I could be close now. I could find out the truth about Mr. Winner's death, get paid and forget all about Quatre Winner and his pretty boyfriend. Oh, by the way I'm really not bitter about it. I guess I was a bit annoyed at the time, but I did have the slightest crush on Quatre so can you blame me?  
  
Anyway, I got there, parked and walked inside. There was no Heero on stage. Perhaps he wasn't working that night or it was just too early, I didn't know and I didn't care. Okay, I cared a little because I thought he might be on another date with Quatre, but Iike I said I'm not bitter.  
  
So, I sat at the bar and ordered a beer. I know, I know, maybe not the best idea considering what happened last time. But was one measly beer gonna hurt? After all, I earned it after finding the music box that day. I drank my beer and looked around, but I didn't see anybody who matched the girl's description.  
  
I said to the bartender after I finished my beer.  
  
Yeah, you wanna another one?   
  
No, I'm actually looking for someone.  
  
He laughed. Heero doesn't come in until midnight.  
  
I glared at him and was thankful that the bar was dim. I'm not lookin' for him. I'm lookin' for Cobra.  
  
He checked me out slowly. You a cop?  
  
Well, I wasn't a cop anymore. I was a private detective.   
  
Right through there, he said and pointed at a door in the shadows.  
  
I said and paid for my beer before walking toward the door.  
  
I tested the knob and it turned, so I carefully walked in. It was a small room with another door and a big guy. You know, standard muscle.  
  
I'm looking for Cobra, I ventured and hoped he had the brain cells to comprehend my sentence.   
  
I guess he did because he just opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. It was another room, slightly bigger this time and there was a guy lounging on a couch in it. He was thin and tall with almost shoulder length black hair and Asian features, Japanese to be exact. And sure enough there was a tattoo of a cobra on his left biceps.  
  
What do you want? he asked softly.  
  
You're Cobra? I know, lame. But I was trying to buy some time. I needed to think about what I was gonna say, and that's not something I'm good at.  
  
Yes. What do you want? he asked again and sat up.  
  
I wanted to know why you sold the music box of a murdered man to an antique shop?  
  
Well, he didn't do what I expected which was to look shocked. Instead he started laughing. You should really mind your own business, Duo Maxwell.  
  
I said, shocked. How do you know my name?  
  
Well, he didn't ever answer me. At least not with words. But I got a really nice right hook in my jaw. I tried to fight back, and I'm sure I got a number of good punches in, but he was just too fast. No wonder they called him cobra. After he punched me repeatedly in the stomach, and I was sure I was never gonna catch my breath again he called in the big guy. I remember being carried out a back door and thrown out with the other trash, how cliché.  
  
Mind your own business, detective, Cobra said and punched me in the face one last time.  
  
I really struggled to hold on to consciousness, but in the end I lost. And as everything faded to black I swear someone called my name.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: Who is Cobra? Yeah, my beta reader and friend asked me the same thing. Well, he's not from GW because I ran out of characters. He's not my own creation either. He is from a different anime. It's not really a crossover, more of a cameo. I will reveal his identity in the next chapter, I think. Oh, and the girl in the antique shop was supposed to be Hilde. I don't know how to write a German accent though. So, what did everyone think? Please review and tell me!!! Thanks!


	7. The Woman in Black

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sailor Firestar for reviewing. I hope you had a nice trip : ) Also, thanks to Duo Maxwell Esquire. I'm glad you like it! See? A chapter 2 days early! You lucky people you! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: Shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
The Woman in Black  
  
The next thing I remember something cold and wet was being rubbed on my face. There was a hand too, stroking my brow. My head was still ringing a little, and I felt sore but I was alive. And that was good enough for me.  
  
I said and tried to flutter my eyes open. Hey, I wasn't exactly coherent yet.  
  
a voice said, soft and slow. You'll be all right.  
  
I tried opening my eyes again and this time I got a little farther. Where am I? I asked as I continued to open my eyes. It was bright and the light really hurt.  
  
You're safe. I brought you back to my place. Someone really did a number on you. The voice was familiar and not all at the same time.   
  
I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my head. I had a good number of bumps and my face hurt. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing myself in a mirror. Then I felt the hand that was stroking my brow. The fingers were somewhat long and soft. I opened my eyes again and finally things came into focus. So, I bet you're wondering who my rescuer was. Was it an angel? Ummm, not quite.  
  
I said. His chocolate bangs hung in his eyes, like they had before. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, but that was Heero for ya.  
  
Here, drink this, he said and held up a mug. I sat up and took it, noticed my clothes had been removed, and looked at him.  
  
My clothes?  
  
You were soaking when I found you and covered in garbage. I won't be surprised if you get sick. You must've been out there for a while, he explained and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.  
  
Well thanks, I said and took a sip of the drink. It was warm and sweet. Hot cocoa?  
  
I thought you could use it after what you went through, Heero said and gave me a small smile.  
  
How long have I been out? I asked after I drained the glass and wiped my mouth.   
  
I found you at about two a.m. so I guess it depends on when you were left there. So, who did this to you? he asked and took my glass.  
  
I said and touched my lip. It was definitely swollen and so was my right eye.  
  
was all he said as he washed out my mug.  
  
I glanced at the clock, it was already eight in the morning. I had been out all night. I lied back on the couch and shut my eyes again. How come I always feel like shit when I'm at your place? I asked.  
  
I heard him chuckle. I don't know, Duo. I guess we always run into each other at the wrong time.  
  
I said and thought about him the night before, kissing Quatre. So how's he holding up? I haven't seen him in a week.  
  
Heero asked innocently and sat on the coffee table in front on me, a fresh wet wash cloth in his hand. But I can tell you this, whatever Heero was, innocent is not one of them.  
  
Quatre Winner, I said and opened my eyes to look at him.  
  
He's doing well, he answered slowly and rubbed the cloth on my face.  
  
I'm just asking because I saw you together last night at Calamari, I said as calmly as I could and tried to keep the accusing tone out of my voice.  
  
Oh, we had a good time.  
  
Well, I really tried not to do it, but I ended up making a little hmph huffing sound anyway. What made you decide to take him to dinner?  
  
You've seen him, he said and gave a small smile. But I didn't take him to dinner, he took me.  
  
Well, that was worse than I imagined it. All my ideas about Heero being the seducer flew out of the window. You had sex with him then? I had to know, you know how curious I am.  
  
Heero said and rubbed the cloth gently on my lip. I didn't know you would care so much.  
  
I don't, I protested.  
  
Not about me, he said and ran the cloth over my eyes, about him.  
  
I should get going, I said and bolted up right. My head didn't thank me for it, but it was getting a little too touchy feely in there. Plus, I didn't want to think or talk about Quatre Winner. And I didn't want to look at Heero anymore.   
  
All right, Heero said and handed me my clothes, washed and dried.  
  
Thanks again, I muttered as I put them on.  
  
No problem, Duo, he said as I walked for the door. You can come and see me, you know. If you ever get lonely.  
  
I just turned slowly and looked at him. The cloth was still in his hand and he looked different from the last time I saw him. I couldn't really say why, but he did.  
  
I said and left. I was relieved to get out into the fresh air. The walk back to The Blue Angel really cleared my head. When I got there I climbed into my car and drove home, thinking about anything but Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy.  
  
Well, I got home and took a long shower. Laying in a garbage heap all night really did a number on my hair, so that took a while. After I got out I pulled on some sweats, grabbed Ignatius and lay on the couch with him on my chest. Hey, iguanas like to sit on warm skin, plus I needed some comfort.   
  
It was hard to imagine that the day before I had been so happy about finding the music box. At that point I wished I had never found the music box. I wished I had never met Heero Yuy, and I really wished that a lovely and drippy Quatre Winner had never walked into my office on that fateful Thursday night. I wished I could have gone back to being lonely and solving cases all on my own. Man, I was a little depressed. But there was nothing I could do about any of that. So, I turned on the T.V. and Ignatius and I watched a Jeff Corwin special on Animal Planet about giant sea iguanas.  
  
Yeah, so that was my Sunday. Actually I also thought about starting to smoke again, but thought better of it. Smoking is bad, I know. And I stared at the music box for a while and felt the slight vindictive urge to break it, but again I didn't. Who doesn't think I'm a nice guy after that?  
  
Well, on Monday morning I got up and dragged myself to the office. I wasn't feeling up to it, but I had work to do and the sooner I got it over with the better. I was still pretty sore and my face wasn't looking too pretty since the bruises had set in. Oh well, I wasn't trying to impress anyone.  
  
I was sitting at my desk and writing down all the hours I had worked on Quatre's case (including the ones I spent knocked out behind The Blue Angel) when my office door opened. That was unusual in itself. The last person that actually came to my office was Quatre.  
  
Detective Maxwell? a female voice asked, and I looked up from my work.  
  
I said slightly shocked. Well, I really wondered what she was doing there. How can I help you?  
  
Are you all right? she asked and her eyes dripped with concern.  
  
I said and self-consciously touched my face, yeah, I'm great.  
  
Did you get into a fight?  
  
I gave a small chuckle at that, like it was a voluntary thing on my part. I guess you could put it that way, but I'd just say I got my. . . . well I got beat up.  
  
I'm really sorry. I hope I'm not disturbing your work, but I wanted to ask you something, she said and took a seat opposite me.  
  
How can I help you? I asked and tried to give her an upbeat smile, but with my fat lip it probably just made me look like Quasimoto.  
  
I would like to see Wu Fei.  
  
Okay, I can give you his work and home addresses if you like, I said and began to shuffle through my papers.  
  
That's the other thing, detective, I want you to come too, she said and held her chin up. I just think it will be better if you are present.  
  
I said and put my papers away. We can go now. He's just up the street and I'm pretty sure he'll be in his office right now. Yeah, that and there were a couple of things I wanted to talk to Chang about myself, namely Cobra.  
  
So, we went down to Chang's Translation Services and knocked on the door. I didn't wait for him to ask who it was. Instead I just shouted. It's Detective Maxwell, Chang. I wanna talk to you.  
  
He opened the door and looked at me, a nasty smirk invading his lips.  
  
Hello, Wu Fei, Relena said to get his attention. And it did. He looked at her and the smirk disappeared instantly.  
  
Come in, he said and opened the door wider. We walked in and I let Relena take the chair in front of Chang's desk. I took a seat on the ratty couch in the corner.  
  
What are you doing here? Chang asked Relena, but not in a mean, accusing way. His voice was actually soft. I'd never seen him like that before. It was like he forgot about my existence completely.  
  
I wanted to see you, she said. I need to know why you did this.  
  
Chang shook his head, the old normal annoyance was beginning to show again. Man, did that guy have a short temper. It's not your business, Relena.  
  
Maybe not but I still want to know, she said and clasped her hands tight in her lap. Her lip trembled slightly, and I could tell she was really trying not to cry. Does it have something to do with that other woman?  
  
Chang shouted, more of a shocked shout than an angry one. What woman?  
  
A woman in black. I saw you with her about a month before any of this happened. You walked her to her car. Is that why you broke our engagement?  
  
Well, Chang looked completely confused, and I really can't blame him. For Relena to bring up something that happened that long ago and expect him to remember details was just downright impossible. Women, I'm glad I don't have to deal with them.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, he finally said and sounded sincere.  
  
She had long blonde hair. Please, Wu Fei. Don't lie to me anymore, she said and I could hear the choke of uncried tears in her voice.  
  
Chang actually looked a little lost, like he didn't know what to say. That woman. Relena, I wasn't seeing her. She had something to do with my job.  
  
Relena only nodded and pulled out a tissue to dab her eyes. Why then?  
  
Chang shook his head again. You shouldn't want to be with a man like me. I'm a disgrace, look at me.  
  
You left your job on your own accord, Wu Fei. But that's not the point. I really don't care what you do, I still wanted to marry you.  
  
Chang gave a small chuckle at that, and I almost joined in. So, Milliardo really didn't tell you? I thought he would have.  
  
Well, Relena stopped looking distraught and starting looking confused and a little angry. Tell me what?  
  
I was brought in to Mr. Winner's company to clean up. He'd made a lot of bad investments, and I had to sort everything out and figure out how to make a profit again. Well, I did, and then I was let go. That's all you need to know.  
  
So you were fired? Why would I care about that? she asked trying to grab some sort of lifeline. Man, she must've really loved him.  
  
Please, Relena, he said and his tone changed again. This time he really sounded like he was pleading with her. Stop asking questions. It's dangerous. Just leave and forget about me.  
  
She sat there and stared at him for a moment, but she didn't ask any more questions. I'll be outside, Detective, she said and stood up.  
  
After the door shut behind her Chang reverted back into his old, asshole self. I see you met Cobra?  
  
I said and walked toward him. We had a real nice chat. Who is he?  
  
Do you really think I'm going to tell you? he asked and glared at me. Why did you bring her here?   
  
I shrugged. She wanted to see you. I think she has a right to know why you dumped her.  
  
You're an idiot, Detective Maxwell.  
  
Well, that's not the first time someone's said that, Chang. Now, who is Cobra and what does he have to do with any of this?  
  
Well, he glared at me for a minute with his dark eyes, and I was kinda expecting them to turn red, but they didn't. He works for the woman that helped get Mr. Winner's company back on its feet.  
  
  
  
She loaned him some money, he said.  
  
So, what did you have to do with Mr. Winner's death? I asked that to catch him off guard. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't.  
  
I didn't have anything to do with it, he answered and looked me in the eyes. Damn, I really didn't think he was lying. I already got my revenge on Mr. Winner, long before he died.  
  
Well, I hadn't expected that. What do you mean?  
  
I introduced Quatre to Heero Yuy, he said and smiled. Do you think he was pleased to find out his only child was gay?  
  
I guess not, I said through gritted teeth. The fact that some people can be so closed minded really gets on my nerves. So who is Cobra? And who is this woman?  
  
Chang shook his head. That's all I'm going to tell you detective.  
  
I said and walked toward the door. I knew there wouldn't be much of a point in arguing with him, the stubborn bastard.  
  
Make sure she's safe, he said as I reached for the handle. I looked back at him for a moment, but he was looking at some paper work on his desk. I didn't know what to say, so I just left.  
  
Relena was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and gave me a forced smile when I reached the bottom.   
  
You feeling okay? I know it's a stupid question, but I'm not good at comforting people.  
  
Yes, I think it was a good idea to come here. Thank you, detective.  
  
Well, I walked her back to her car and watched her drive away. Then I went back up to my office and sat for a moment. I really wasn't gonna find out anything just sitting there. I knew what I had to do. It was something I'd been avoiding for a while. It was time I gave Quatre back his music box.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: Okay, so I didn't reveal who Cobra is in this chapter, sorry. It was kinda sadder than the others, but that's just how it came out. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	8. The Company She Keeps

Author's Notes: Hooray for more reviews! Thanks to Sailor Firestar. Heero is so cute when he's sweet. Have fun on your trip! Thanks to Duo Maxwell Esquire. I'm so happy to have enslaved you. Mwahahah! And finally, thanks to Cewo, I'm glad you like my couplings. I really love 4x2 and 3x2 : )  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I actually had it done on Monday, but my beta reader was out of town, so you can blame her. I'll try to get the next one up much sooner. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: In this chappy there is some bad language, but only a couple times. Shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
The Company She Keeps  
  
The next day I waited until after four and made my third trip out to the Winner Estate. I wasn't looking forward to it, but hey I had a feeling it was gonna be awkward. I put on a suit and tie to try and at least look professional. I figured it might rub off and make me act professional too.  
  
Well, I walked up to the door and rang the bell. This time I think we both were surprised. Me, because I didn't expect him to answer the door, and him because he didn't expect me to be there.   
  
I said and stared at him for a moment.  
  
Duo? Actually doing some work? he said and smiled. Quatre's in the bathroom. Come on in.  
  
I walked in and glared at him. How come you're here, Barton?  
  
I had a couple of things I needed to go over with him. What happened Duo? he asked seriously.  
  
I was questioning someone and it didn't go well, I said and rubbed my fat lip. Man, of all the people who saw me like that Trowa had to be one of them.  
  
Who did it? he asked and motioned for me to come further into the house.  
  
I said and followed him. Ever heard of him?  
  
Actually, I have but just in passing. He's supposed to be pretty vicious. You're lucky he didn't kill you, Duo, from what I've heard. You really shouldn't have gone to see him alone. You should've called me, he said and walked into the same living room Quatre lead me into the last time I was there. Trowa's visible eye was watching me, and it looked concerned.  
  
Get off my back, Barton. I really don't need a lecture right now, I said and pouted. Damn Trowa. He has this way of making me feel like a guilty child, like I shouldn't do anything to disappoint him.  
  
I'm sorry, he said and rubbed a long slender hand down my shoulder. I just don't want you getting hurt. You know I worry about you,  
  
Well, I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't help it, and he was taller than I am so I had to look up. So what kinda lead are you working on? I asked quickly to change the subject and moved away from him.  
  
Same old. We think it's some kind of burglary ring or something. We just need to find out who is running it, he said and took a seat on the couch. It was amazing how quickly he went from friend Trowa into cop Trowa.  
  
Maybe you should talk to Wu Fei Chang. I think he knows something, but he's hiding it, I said.  
  
Great, I'll call to get the info from you.  
  
Quatre said and startled me as he walked in the room. I thought I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
I just sat there and stared at him for a moment. My stupid imagination providing a number of obscene pictures of Heero and him in intimate positions. I wanted to bring you this, I finally managed and held out the music box.  
  
I swear Quatre's eyes lit up. You found it? Where? he asked and gently took it from me.  
  
An antique shop downtown, I said and smiled. It was just sittin' in the window.  
  
Thank you so much, he said and stared at the box.  
  
Just doing my job.  
  
Is there anything else you wanted to ask me, Detective Barton? Quatre asked.  
  
Yes, just one thing, Trowa said and pulled a picture out of a folder that was setting on the coffee table. Have you ever seen this woman before?  
  
I glanced at the picture too. She was a slender woman with very long blonde hair and really dark crazy eyebrows. She was dressed in a black pants suit, and she had this air of power around her, even in the picture. But I had no clue who she was at the time.  
  
Quatre studied the picture too. Trowa was watching him intently with that calm look on his face. Quatre finally answered, who is she?   
  
Trowa hummed still watching him. Her name is Dorothy Catalonia. The FBI have been trying to nail her for years for various illegal activities.  
  
Do you think she's involved, Detective? Quatre asked innocently, but Trowa wasn't buying it. I could tell from the look on his face. At the time I really didn't know what to think. I was steadily losing my trust in the kid, but still there was something about him.   
  
Trowa said and pulled the picture back and put it in the folder. I'll get going. See you later, Duo, he said and nodded at me and then headed for the exit. Quatre followed to show him out.  
  
He came back a few minutes later and smiled at me. Duo, I can't thank you enough for this. I never thought I'd see it again.  
  
I smiled back at him. Like I said it's my job.  
  
He picked up the music box again and examined it like he was trying to see if it was damaged. And it was just sitting in an antique shop's window? How funny, he said and opened it. I watched him fiddle around inside it for a while and the smile that had been brightening his face briefly disappeared.  
  
Something wrong? I asked.  
  
he said smiling again. Everything is fine.  
  
I thought about confronting him with the whole Heero thing, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Plus, it really wasn't any of my business what he or Heero did in there spare time. I was just there to solve a case, that was all.   
  
Well, that's all I came to give you, I said. I've been working on a good lead so hopefully I'll get a breakthrough soon.  
  
Quatre nodded again and kept smiling. Then have a good day, Duo, he said and walked me to the door.  
  
You too, I said and walked to my car.  
  
I drove back to the office after that, and when I got there guess who was sitting on my step with a bag and two drinks? It was the great detective Trowa Barton.  
  
You giving me a visit, Trowa? What's up? I asked and unlocked the door.  
  
I came to repay you for the bagels, he said and smiled. You haven't already eaten dinner have you?  
  
I said and walked over to my desk and sat down. He did the same and put the bag on my desk. It was from Fatburger. That guy sure surprises me sometimes with the stuff he remembers.   
  
He pulled out the two burgers and handed me one of the drinks. You still like Dr. Pepper, right?  
  
I said and took a sip. Thanks, you didn't have to do this.  
  
I wanted to, he said and took a bit out of his burger. I think most people would be amazed at how wide Trowa can actually open his mouth. Normally, his lips look pouty but without much width. He can really surprise you in that way, like when he takes a huge bite out of a Fatburger and gets mustard on his cheek.  
  
I handed him a napkin, and he wiped the mustard off. So, you came to get the info on Chang?  
  
Yeah, and to have dinner with you, he said and took a sip of his drink. It was probably a Sprite.  
  
So whatdaya think about the kid?  
  
I think he's hiding something, he said and took another bite of his food.  
  
I just nodded and took another bite as well. Do you think he's attractive though?  
  
Trowa smiled. Yes, Duo. I think he's attractive, but I'm not attracted to him. Why, are you?  
  
I lied. I was just wondering if you were. Plus, he already has a boyfriend.  
  
Trowa laughed at that. The great detective Maxwell and his search for a man. So, how did you find that out?  
  
Well, first I glared at him because I wasn't really searching for a man. Then I answered him. I guess it was kinda mean, but I was getting annoyed with him at the time. Well, I slept with his boyfriend.  
  
was all he said and he looked at me for a moment. Then his eyes wandered away and began to look around my office.  
  
He was doing that thing again like I should feel bad because he was disappointed in me. But it was my life, and I was drunk at the time. Ahh, maybe it wasn't him doing it and it was me all along. I don't know. I just finished my burger in silence and watched him eye my little office.  
  
So, how's Ignatius? he finally asked, and I was very happy he broke the silence.  
  
He's great. Comes to work with me everyday, I said and pulled Ignatius out of his glass box. Then I got some carrots out of my mini fridge and started feeding him.  
  
I remember when you got him, Duo, Trowa said and finally looked at me again. He's grown.  
  
I said and smiled back. That had been a long time ago. So, how are the cats?  
  
They're great, he said. So how about that info on this Chang guy?  
  
I nodded and wrote down the information for him. Feels like old times, huh? I asked and handed him the paper.  
  
Not really, Duo. But then how can it? Things change.  
  
Yeah, you're right, I said and watched him stand up.   
  
I'll see you around, he said and picked up the trash from our dinner together, then left me sitting alone in my office. And man, did I feel alone.  
  
X  
  
The next day I didn't feel any better than I had after Trowa left. I moped around my apartment for a while and even played a game of Jenga with Ignatius, but I still felt shitty. And it wasn't because I lost. Again. So, after that I decided work would be the best thing to get the loneliness off of my mind, and I went to the office.   
  
I knew I needed to find out who Cobra was considering that was my only real lead at the moment. But who did I know that knew who he was? Well, Chang was off the list because I really didn't think he would tell me, even though I figured he knew. The only other person that popped into my head was Heero. After all, he worked at The Blue Angel. It was very possible that he knew something.   
  
So, I decided to pay the musician a visit. I went over to his apartment a little after noon. Being me, I rang the door bell. He smiled when he answered even though he looked like he'd been sleeping, his hair was a little wilder than usual.  
  
Duo, I really didn't expect to see you. Come in, he said and stepped back from the doorway.  
  
I said and walked in. I'm actually just here to ask you a few questions.  
  
He nodded and yawned. Have you had lunch yet? I was about to make something.  
  
I said simply and sat down at his kitchen table. I really wasn't in the mood for a big conversation at the moment.  
  
Great. Do you like grilled cheese and tomato soup? he asked and held out a can.  
  
Yeah, that'd be fine.  
  
He made the sandwiches and soup in silence, and I put my head on my hands and watched him. He was a very good looking man, in case you forgot or I just haven't said so enough. When he finally set down the food and a glass of water in front of me and took his seat, I was beginning to realize how hungry I was.  
  
So, what's wrong? he asked as he took a bite of his food.  
  
I said and looked up from my soup. I really hadn't been expecting that.  
  
Well, are you a bit lonely? he asked and took another bite.  
  
I'm not here to fuck you, Heero. I just wanted to ask you some questions.  
  
He gave a small laugh at that. I know, you already said. I was just wondering because you look more depressed than usual.  
  
I'm not depressed. I just saw an old friend last night and he made me realize some stuff. Okay, I really didn't know what I was talking about. But I guess Trowa did make me realize how alone I was.  
  
An ex? he ventured and finished off his sandwich.  
  
I said and slurped my soup, just a friend.  
  
He nodded and began on his soup. What did you want to ask me then, detective?  
  
I wiped my hand on my jeans and pulled out my notepad. I was just wondering if you could tell me exactly who Cobra is?  
  
He took another sip of his soup. I could.  
  
I sighed to show my annoyance and swallowed a bite of grilled cheese.   
  
What do I get if I tell you? he asked and that same old devilish grin came sneaking across his lips.  
  
You'll be helping me catch the murderer of your boyfriend's father. Is that good enough?   
  
He merely shrugged and finished his soup.  
  
Or maybe you don't want to murderer to be found? I said and looked at him. I know why Chang introduced you two, and I can't imagine Mr. Winner being happy about it.  
  
Heero just laughed. Yeah, that's right, he laughed. I don't care if the murderer is found or not. It has nothing to do with me. And I also didn't care if Mr. Winner knew how gay I am. I was just joking, Duo.  
  
Well, I really didn't buy that, but I pretended like I did. So, are you gonna tell me who Cobra is?  
  
His name is Akito Sohma, he said and stood up. That's all I know about him.  
  
I wrote it down quickly and tried to remain smug, but I was actually feeling better for the first time that day. At least I had a real name to go with my lead now.  
  
Thanks Heero, I said and stood up, that's all I wanted to know.  
  
You sure you don't wanna stay? he asked and looked at me. He had a different smile on his lips now. This one was not devilish at all, only sad.  
  
I'd better get going, I said and walked away. I mean, part of me did want to stay. Why wouldn't it? That part was obviously in my pants and was begging for some attention besides the same old five fingers. So, it's not like it was easy to walk away from an offer like that, but I did. I didn't know why, but I did.  
  
All right, he said as I walked toward the door and left. I'll see you around, Duo.  
  
I said and walked away without turning around.  
  
When I got in my car and started to leave I had about a million different doubts going through my head. I still kinda wanted to go back into Heero's apartment and take him up on his offer. I mean, I didn't know what he was like while I was sober, right? Why not try it out? It's not like I had anything stopping me?   
  
So, by the time I got to the first street light, the one right in front of The Blue Angel, I was seriously thinking about making a U-turn and going back. But then I saw something that wiped all thoughts of sex with Heero Yuy from my mind. Well, for the moment anyway. I saw Cobra, or more correctly, Akito Sohma walking into The Blue Angel through a back door with two women. One was petite with short dark hair, the same German girl from the antique shop. The other was dressed all in black with long blonde hair. The woman in Trowa's picture. Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: Okay, in case you don't know Akito Sohma, or Sohma Akito (whichever you prefer) is from a wonderful anime/manga called Fruits Basket. I suggest you check it out, it's very good. Also, his name would actually be spelled Soma in Japanese, but the extra is added so it is pronounced correctly for those who don't know the Japanese sound system. And really, who doesn't? Just joking!   
  
Also, this chappy's title is in reference to Hilde. Just in case anyone was wondering. So, what did you think? Please let me know! Thanks for reading : )


	9. The Man Who Had it All, Part 1

Author's Notes: First I would like to thank Sailor Firestar for her review. Furuba rocks! I love all those boys sigh but I have a very special place in my heart for Momiji.   
  
Okay, I have a really good reason for not writing and posting this chappy sooner. My cat was really sick and almost died the Friday before last. We had to rush her to the vet and they had to do emergency surgery on her. Then she was in the hospital for over a week and she didn't get to come home until this last Saturday. So, while all that was going on I didn't really feel like writing. But now she's home and doing much better! However, I'm not gonna curse myself and say I'll get the next chapter quicker, but I will try! Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: In this chappy there is some bad language, but only a couple times. Shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
The Man Who Had it All, Part 1  
  
Well, after I saw that I knew where I had to go. So, I drove to the police station Trowa worked at. I only hopped he wasn't on his lunch break this time. I got there and practically ran into his office. He was staring at his computer, like usual, and had a cup of coffee and a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his desk.  
  
I said and smiled.  
  
He looked up at me, a little confused. Duo? What do you want?  
  
Come on, is that anyway to greet me? I said and took a seat. Really, I couldn't figure out what his problem was.  
  
He shrugged. I know you want something, that's why you come here. So, what is it?  
  
Well, by then I was feeling a mixture of excitement and annoyance. He didn't have a right to treat me like that, did he? I mean, I gave him Chang's info. We were square, right? Oh, what the hell am I asking you for. We were square in my book.  
  
I actually wanted to tell you something, but if you're too busy, I left that sentence hanging on purpose and stood up. I guess my feelings were a little hurt.  
  
He took a sip of his coffee and finally looked at me again. So, what did you want to tell me?  
  
Well, at this point I was wondering whether I should tell him or not. He was being even more of a jerk than usual so maybe he didn't deserve the benefits of my brilliant detecting. But, in the end, I told him. I saw Dorothy Catalonia just now and guess who she was with? I asked and smiled widely.  
  
he asked and didn't even seem excited.  
  
Come on, Trowa. This is a big break in both of our cases. You can at least try and be impressed by me.  
  
He studied me for a moment and sighed. Then a small smile crept its way onto his lips. He always looks so much cuter when he smiles. I am impressed Duo. I'm just tired. But, come on and tell me who Ms. Catalonia was with.  
  
I nodded in acceptance. She was with two people actually. One of them was the woman I bought Quatre's music box from, I don't know her name. The other was none other than an Akito Sohma, aka Cobra.  
  
Well, Trowa really looked at me then. You're sure?  
  
I said,   
  
he asked and grabbed a notepad and pen off of his desk.  
  
The Blue Angel, it's a bar down near my place. I've met quite a few interesting people there. That's also the first time I met Cobra, I said and leaned back. I was more than a little pleased with myself.  
  
He nodded and wrote the information down as I told him. Thanks Duo. I'm gonna stake the place out. See what they do and how often they come and go.  
  
I said a little annoyed, it's my lead, so I should be doing that.  
  
Well, we could do it together, he said and smiled. Well, my mind works on a number of different levels at once so maybe I'm just being a pervert here, but that really sounded like a come on to me.  
  
I said and smiled back, we could.  
  
You gonna take the pictures? he asked.  
  
Of course, Trowa. I wouldn't trust you with a camera. When do you wanna go? I have one in my trunk. That's just a photographer's habit, I guess. We always need a camera somewhere close by.  
  
We can go now, he said and shut down his computer.  
  
I said and followed him out of the station. I stopped by my car and grabbed my camera while he went around back and got one of the undercover cops cars for us to use. I took my chances this time and let him drive.  
  
We got back to The Blue Angel about fifteen minutes later and parked across the street with a clear view of the door they went into. I set up my camera so it was focused on the door. Then we did what you do on a stake out. We waited.  
  
Now even though I'm a man of infinite patience even I find stake outs a little boring. Okay, maybe not just a little. Even with Trowa there it got dull, fast.   
  
Have you talked to Chang yet? I asked to break the silence that had been ringing in my ears for an hour.  
  
he said and took a sip of an almost empty water bottle. I was gonna do that tomorrow.  
  
Maybe you can work your charm on him in a way I couldn't, I said and laughed.   
  
You mean you couldn't win him over with the famous Maxwell charm? You must be slipping, Duo, he said but grinned. I smiled too. It was good to have the old Trowa back.  
  
He's a pretty tough customer. You'll see, I said as the door to The Blue Angel swung open. The German girl walked out with Akito at her side. I quickly began to snap pictures of them together, all the way until they got into his car.  
  
Well, that explains how he knew my name, I said after they drove away.  
  
Trowa was marking down the time on a notepad and he looked at me. Cobra knows your name?  
  
Yeah, he said it while he kicked my ass, I admitted, painfully. Not because the memory of the beating was traumatic, but I was admitting it to Trowa.  
  
he mumbled but didn't press the subject.  
  
We sat for a long time after that and waited for Ms. Catalonia to exit the bar. It was pushing midnight when I saw the lone figure of a man approaching it from down the street. Even at a distance I could tell who it was wearing the black slacks and red button up shirt. Every street lamp he passed under lit up his chocolate hair in a halo of light. I hate to admit it, but I think I even held my breath.   
  
Do you know who that is? he asked and was looking at Heero through the binoculars.  
  
I said and took a deep breath, he's the bar's musician and Quatre's boyfriend.  
  
Trowa didn't say anything for a long time as Heero walked into the bar. He's cute, he said finally and lowered the binoculars.  
  
I know, I said and leaned my chair back. You can let me know when the blonde leaves the building. I think I'm gonna take a nap.  
  
All right, he said and smiled at me just as I shut my eyes.  
  
I swear I had just fallen asleep when Trowa nudged me hard. Wake up, Duo, she's leaving, he said and nudged me again. I blotted up right and began to snap pictures before I was even fully awake. Then I realized what I was doing, adjusted the focus, and went back to snapping.  
  
Are you gonna follow her? I asked as she climbed into a black Mercedes.  
  
Not tonight, Trowa said as she pulled out and drove away. The streets are too dead, it'd be too obvious. Anyway, it looks like Duo needs his sleep.  
  
I knew he was messing with me, but I was too tired to care. Yeah, I do, I said and yawned. We can continue tomorrow. I'll give you a call when I wake up.  
  
Sounds great, Trowa said and drove back to the station.  
  
X  
  
The next day I did what I said I was gonna do. I got up and called Trowa over a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
  
Hey Barton, I said when he picked up the phone.  
  
Duo, so you finally dragged yourself out of bed? he asked and gave a small laugh.  
  
Shu up, I said with a mouth full of cereal. We stayed up late last night and I was tired.  
  
I know. I'm gonna go see Chang today and ask him some questions. You wanna meet up after that?  
  
Well, I wasn't opposed to the idea, but I also had one of my own. That's fine, while you do that I'm gonna go and question the German girl. She knows more than she let on.  
  
Be careful, Duo, he said and sounded pretty serious.  
  
I just laughed. I'm not the one stepping into the dragon's cave, you are.  
  
He sighed on the other side of the phone. Well, I'll talk to you later then.  
  
Yeah, later Trowa, I said and hung up. I had some unfinished business with that girl and I wasn't about to let my guard down this time. No sir, not the Great Detective Maxwell.   
  
So, I finished breakfast, developed and printed some of the pictures from the night before, took a shower, pulled on some clean clothes and headed for the antique shop. I was actually kinda surprised Trowa didn't want to go with me. He may have liked her little shop. It was filled with all kinds of junk.  
  
Well, by the time I got in the neighborhood it was around two in the afternoon. I had to park about a block away from the shop because the street was packed. Go figure, maybe one of the stores were having a sale.   
  
I walked up to the store and glanced in the window before going in. It was lucky I did, actually. It was one of those defining moments in a case. The moment things start to clear up, like all the mud and sand has finally started sinking to the bottom. And when you can see things that clearly it's a good sign, even if it makes you realize what a fool you've been. Okay, not you, me.  
  
So, like I said I looked in the store's window and who did I see in there having a conversation with the little German girl? Come on, can you guess? Quatre Winner! Well, my initial reaction was what the hell? But that was before it started to clear up. He looked like he was arguing with her, and she just kept shaking her head. For a brief moment I felt sorry for him, but it passed. I was really debating whether I should just burst in and act like I hadn't known. You know, surprise him and all, but I didn't do that either. Instead I pulled out a tiny spy camera, not the best quality pictures but good enough, and took a few while hoping the window didn't cause too much glare and distortion. I didn't use the flash though, so I didn't think it would. Then I stepped around the corner into an alley and waited for him to leave.  
  
While I stood there I really tired to keep calm, but I felt like an idiot. And no one wants to feel like an idiot. I had been played by the kid. I didn't know how, but I knew I had been played. There he was in an antique shop I hadn't told him about talking to the woman who was friends (or more) with that psycho Cobra. What was he doing there? Ah man, I was so pissed. But I contained it and about fifteen minutes later he left the shop, ran across the street and got into his car. I snapped pictures of him the whole time.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: So, I bet you noticed this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. Yeah, I know. Well, I did that because otherwise it would have taken me a lot longer to write and post, so I decided to split it up into two chapters with a part 1 and 2. The second part should be coming soon! Please let me know what you think. Thanks!!!


	10. The Man Who Had it All, Part 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for your review Sailor Firestar. Yes, you'll find out what Quatre was up to in this chappy. I always get Kyo or Hiro on Furuba quizzes, but I think I'm more like Shigure than anyone else on the show. I've been to but I never joined. Is it worth it?  
  
Another thank you to TKM for your review. Yeah, there will be a coupling at the end. A lot of people want it to be 1x2, but who knows? Okay, I do know, but I'm not telling. I think the coupling fits the story and the characters though. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: In this chappy there is some bad language, but only a couple times. Shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
The Man Who Had it All, Part 2  
  
I waited a good few minutes after Quatre drove away before I went into the shop. When I walked in the German girl looked up from the counter like she was gonna say something but stopped herself.  
  
Oh, welcome again, she said.  
  
I nodded curtly and smiled. So, who was that leaving just now?  
  
She glared at me. I don't remember. What do you want this time?  
  
Well, that was the biggest load of crap I'd ever heard. She didn't know? Come on. If you don't remember who he was can you tell me what he wanted? I asked and tried not to grit my teeth.  
  
No, I don't remember that either, she said and held her chin up. Man, she was sure stubborn.  
  
I fought to control my temper. Really? You seem a little young to have such a bad memory. What's your name? I asked. Or did you forget that too? she said and began to rearrange stuff on the front shelf. Now, tell me what you want because I am very busy.I was just wondering if you had fun last night?  
  
She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. What do you mean? I do not know what you mean.With Akito Sohma? I said and gave her a small smile. So, did you have fun?  
  
She shook her head quickly and went back to organizing the shelf. I don't know who you are talking about.  
  
I let out a short laugh and pulled out a couple of the pictures I had taken the night before of Akito and her as they left The Blue Angel. I took these last night, so I thought you knew who he was. You are the one who told me about him in the first place.  
  
She looked at the pictures and her eyes grew wide. Then she shook her head again. I will say nothing more to you. Leave my store now, please, she said and looked down.  
  
What does Akito Sohma have to do with Dorothy Catalonia? I asked.  
  
She kept looking down. I cannot tell you anything. Please leave, she said, her voice slightly shaking as she pointed to the door.  
  
I just glanced at the door but kept pushing. That was Quatre Winner who just left here. What did he want?  
  
She just stood still and shook her head without looking at me. I sighed and pulled out a card. If you remember anything give me a call, I said and walked out. How frustrating.  
  
Well, after that I walked back to my car. She hadn't said anything, but she still gave me plenty of information. She was scared, I could tell. She had the same kind of fear in her voice that Chang had when he told me to leave. And it all lead to Cobra and Dorothy. They had something to do with Mr. Winner's death, I knew it. But at the particular moment I pushed it to the back of my mind. All I wanted was to find out why Quatre was in that shop.  
  
I went home and pulled out the camera I had taken pictures of the kid with. I wanted to develop them immediately but the phone rang.  
  
Hey, what do you want? I asked when I picked it up.  
  
And you expect to win over anyone with that attitude? Trowa asked and chuckled.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that because I didn't feel like fooling around right then. I know, it was a landmark moment. So, how did the Chang thing go? I asked instead.  
  
He was pretty cooperative. He may know something, but I don't think he had anything to do with the murder or the robberies, he said and I heard him take a sip of something.  
  
I conceded and began to rewind the film, I know.He told me that Mr. Winner had been working with Dorothy Catalonia. She was loaning him money to get his business back on its feet, he said and I mentally kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. So what did you find out? he asked.  
  
I stayed silent for a minute and thought about it. I didn't feel like telling him about Quatre at the moment. I guess I just didn't feel like admitting how stupid I'd been. She knows something too, but she won't talk. She was pretty scared though. he said and I could just picture him nodding on the other end of the phone. When do you wanna go back to The Blue Angel?You go on without me today. I have some other stuff I wanna do. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went, okay? Even as I said it I felt guilty, and I didn't know why.  
  
Oh, that's fine, Trowa said, and I was grateful he didn't press me for information. I'll call you tomorrow then. And Duo?Be careful, he said and hung up.  
  
I held the phone for a second and hung it up too. Then I went into the dark room and began the process of developing the film. When I had finished rolling, developing, fixing and rising, I hung the film in the dryer and went to make some food for Ignatius and myself. He got a salad, I got an Uncle Ben's teriyaki bowl.  
  
After we ate I grabbed the film out of the dryer and the kit I keep my photography stuff in and sat back down at the table. Ignatius was still eating, but then iguana's are pretty slow. I opened the kit and pulled out a pair of scissors to cut the film into sets of five. The kit was a handy little thing I picked up when I decided I was tired of losing things. I keep my scissors and a bottle opener in the top and my extra film sheets in the false bottom. After I cut up the film, I pulled out one and began sliding it into the sheets. As I was doing that Ignatius walked over and stuck his head in the open kit. I looked over and smiled, he was trying to be funny. Then it hit me. Quatre had been looking for something in the music box the day I gave it back to him. I knew it was empty because I'd looked inside it, but what if it had a fake bottom? What if that's where Quatre was looking? Maybe that was why he went to the shop, to ask about what was missing from the false bottom. And you thought I wasn't a good detective?  
  
Well, that was a nice little epiphany for me, and I did thank Ignatius for helping. Then I disappeared into the eery orange glow of the darkroom and began making prints. As I did I mulled the case over in my mind thinking of everything I'd head and seen. After I was finished I was reasonably pleased with my results and made about six prints. I also had a good number of questions that needed answering. Well, then I grabbed the prints, my coat and headed for the door. I had to pay someone a visit and see just how close to the truth I was.  
  
It was around six that night when I pulled up to the Winner residence. I really hoped Quatre was home. I got out of my car and rang the bell, like usual, and waited for someone to answer. Someone did. A very disorganized looking Quatre Winner. Now, when I say disorganized I'm trying to be polite. His shirt was totally absent and the first button of his khakis were undone. His hair was also not so stylishly messy but more someone's-been-running-their-fingers-through-it messy. Not that that is a bad kinda messy, mind you.  
  
Bad time? I said and couldn't help the amused smile that spread across my lips.  
  
D. . .detective? Umm, well no, he said and stepped back from the door. Come on in.  
  
I could tell he was just being polite, but I walked in anyway. This way, he said and began to walk while running his fingers through his hair.  
  
I said as I followed him, your top button is undone.  
  
I saw his ears turn pink as he buttoned it up. he murmured and lead me into a sitting room. You can wait here, I'll be right back.That's fine, I said and nodded. Where's Heero?  
  
He looked at me for a minute, and I looked right back at him. he said finally.  
  
Great, why don't you tell him to come on down. I have a few questions for him too, I said and sat on the couch.  
  
He only nodded and walked away quickly. It was ten minutes before Quatre, with a shirt on, reappeared with Heero by his side, looking equally disheveled. But then, Heero always looked a little disheveled. I suppose it was part of his charm.  
  
He gave me a small smile. It's good to see you again, Duo. I said and nodded, you too.  
  
Quatre, trying his hardest to be the gracious host, smiled. Is there anything you'd like to drink? I simply said and looked at him. He was still as attractive as ever, but instead of this longing to touch him I had more of a longing to know the truth. Although, I suppose the longing to touch him was still present a bit. Hey, what can I say? He was one hot guy.  
  
Can I ask what you wanted then, Duo?  
  
I nodded and pointed to some empty seats. Yeah, but why don't you guys sit down. I just have a few questions to ask.  
  
They both complied, and I turned to Quatre. Do you still have that music box I found for you?Of course, he said slowly.  
  
Well, I'd like to see it, I said, I think there might be a clue in it that I missed. Not a total lie, by the way.  
  
He nodded and got up. I'll be right back then.  
  
After he left I looked at Heero who was still smiling gently at me. Were you having a good time? he said and leaned back, his pale yellow silk shirt was down a couple of buttons and untucked from his snug jeans. He looked good, like usual. You know, if you came onto him I don't think he'd say no.  
  
I tried to shoot daggers out of my eyes at him, unfortunately, it didn't work. What makes you think I'd want to have sex with the kid? I spat instead. Not that he was wrong, but I wasn't going to admit it.  
  
Heero just shrugged. I thought you might want to is all. And I couldn't blame you, he looks like a little angel sometimes.  
  
I just nodded absently and looked at Heero again, his silk shirt and designer jeans. He was always dressed like that. Even his apartment was a little too nice for The Blue Angel. How much does he pay you, I asked.  
  
Heero didn't say anything at first. He just studied me slowly, but he didn't really seem that shocked. Then he smiled sadly. He pays me very well.  
  
I just nodded and watched him for a moment before Quatre came back into the room with the music box. He handed it to me and smiled. If he noticed anything odd about the way Heero was acting he didn't mention it.  
  
I said and took it from him. I was very close now. I kinda felt like Indian Jones, only not so cool.  
  
No, thank you, Duo, Quatre said and gave a winning smile. I'm so grateful that you got it back. I was even thinking about something while I was fetching it. You see, I know this case is really hard to solve, and I think the police are already pretty close. I got a call from Detective Barton the other day saying they had a number of really great leads that looked promising.  
  
I looked up and nodded at him while he took a breath. So, I was thinking since you already got the music box back you don't have to bother with the other. I mean, the cops will find them soon anyway. I'll even give you a nice bonus for working so hard. What do you say?You hired me so you can tell me to quit whenever you want, I said and looked from Quatre to Heero. He didn't seem surprised at all by the offer. And it was pretty sweet. Especially when Quatre showed me all those extra zeros. I mean, that could buy a whole lotta conditioner. So, I thought about the amount of money I would be receiving and looked at the music box. This was gonna be a tough decision.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: Okay, so what did you guys think? The next chapter is gonna be the last one, and it is getting pretty long. Well, longer than all the other chapters anyway. I'll post it once it's finished and beta read, in a couple of days. I hope everyone enjoys it!


	11. The Man Who was Always There

Author's Notes: Thanks for your review Sailor Firestar. Yeah, Quatre is a bit nervous, but who wouldn't be with Detective Maxwell on to you! I'm really happy you like this story so much, it means a lot to me!!! I'll check out , it sounds cool.  
  
Another thank you to TKM for your review. Heero is a bit of an enigma, but that's the way I like him. Please enjoy the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have a lot more money.  
  
Warning: In this chappy there is some bad language, but only a couple times. Shonen ai, but if you're reading this fic you already know that. I guess I should mention there is a little 2x4, he wishes, 4x1, maybe a little 3x2? Man, Duo gets a lot of action. Oh, and past Rx5xR.  
  
Well, here it is, the very last chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
The Man Who was Always There  
  
On the one hand, I could take the money and forget all about the case. That really didn't seem like a bad option to me. It had been a hassle. I'd been beat up, yelled at, it really stretched me to my limits. The money was also a nice thing. I could do a lot with that amount of money (and I'm talking about a lot of money, for one case anyway). I wouldn't have to work for a while at least.  
  
But, on the other hand, I had worked extremely hard on this case and to give up now, was well, quitting. And Duo Maxwell doesn't like to quit, unless there is a really good reason. Plus, there was Trowa. He would be disappointed if I quit. He probably wouldn't say anything about it, but I know him. We had come so far working on this case together that if I gave up now it would have been for nothing.  
  
But all that money! Okay, by then Quatre was looking at me. So was Heero. They were both waiting for whatever my answer was. So, I gave them one.  
  
I said, I'll take it. Hell, it was a lot of money.  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled lightly. Oh, well that's nice. I quickly added, I'm gonna go to my good friend Detective Barton with all the information I've gathered.  
  
Quatre's smile flickered slightly, but stayed. You have new information?  
  
I just nodded and looked at Heero. He looked slightly interested, but he kept quiet. Your father wasn't too pleased when he found out you were gay, was he Quatre? I asked and looked at the kid.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly. No, I guess you could say he didn't approve, he said and glanced at Heero.  
  
Was it love at first sight? I asked not bothering to keep the sarcastic edge out of my voice.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly and Heero only smiled. I'd say it was more of lust at first sight, he said and glanced at Quatre.  
  
Quatre glared at him for a minute and then resumed his look of shocked innocence. I guess it wasn't love at first. But what does this have to do with the case, Duo? he asked and I could tell he was getting annoyed.  
  
I'm getting there, I said and took off my coat. Now Quatre, when did you start paying Mr. Yuy?  
  
He let out a little laugh. He isn't a prostitute if that's what you think. I don't pay him. I give him gifts because he's my boyfriend. Damn, he sounded really sincere when he said that too.  
  
I nodded and asked my next question. And do you consider it an exclusive relationship?Of course, he said a little too loudly. Why wouldn't it be? he asked and looked first at me and then at the calm Heero.  
  
So, he didn't know. Well, I had half a mind to tell him and maybe I should have. But, I didn't. I suppose your father wasn't happy about the bill he was footing to keep your boyfriend clothed and in a nice place? he said simply and shifted in his seat. Heero just looked at him kindly.  
  
Well, that seems like a good enough motive to me, I said and let it sink in.  
  
Motive for what? Quatre asked slowly, still the innocent.  
  
I said and smiled. I mean, Trowa Barton already doesn't trust you. If I throw him that bone what do you think he'll do with it? I looked at Heero who just artfully raised an eyebrow.  
  
I didn't have anything to do with my father's murder, Quatre said and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. Man, he had to play that card, didn't he? I should have known, but at the time I just tried not to look at him.  
  
I don't think you did, I said and sighed. But I think you know something you're not telling me. There was something in this box that you wanted, and if I can prove it you have to tell me everything you know. Or else I'll go to the good Detective Barton with your motive, deal?More like blackmail, Quatre muttered and looked at Heero.  
  
Yeah, deal, Heero said and slid an arm around Quatre's shoulders pulling him close. It made my stomach ache a little to see that sign of affection. Although I wasn't sure if it was because of Quatre, Heero or both.  
  
I nodded and opened the music box. Well, this was the moment of truth. Was there really a false bottom that contained something? Or was I delusional and it was just a plain old music box? Well, at first it seemed that way. I didn't see any place for the false bottom to be. I fumbled around with it for a moment, turned it upside down and shook it lightly all while avoiding looking at the pair of lovers who were watching me. Then, when I was about to give up I decided to wind it. I gave it a turn backwards to make sure it was at the beginning and I heard a pop. The bottom had opened up and I smiled. There was nothing in it at the moment, and it was too small for much of anything, but that didn't matter because I had been right.  
  
You found it, Quatre said and met my eyes.  
  
So, what was in it that you were looking for? I asked.  
  
A necklace that was my mothers, he simply stated.  
  
I nodded and pulled out the pictures of him leaving the antique shop from earlier that day. I set them on the table and looked up at Quatre. He grabbed the pictures and looked through them quickly while Heero took the ones he was finished with and took his time.  
  
You were following me? Quatre demanded. It was the first time I'd ever seen him get angry. It wasn't very formidable, but I didn't wanna push it.  
  
No, it was a coincidence. I was just going by to question Hilde and I saw you there. Were you asking about your mother's necklace? How did you find the place and what aren't you telling me? I asked and raised my voice a bit, for the effect, you know.  
  
I . . . just . . , he glanced at Heero for support who gave his lover's shoulder a squeeze and looked at me.  
  
Why don't you just tell us what you know and we'll fill you in on the rest, Duo. It's not nice to play around, he said and smiled.  
  
Yeah, I'll bet, I retorted and glared at him. I know you're father's business was in financial trouble. He hired Wu Fei to straighten things out, and then threatened and fired him. I know he borrowed money from Dorothy Catalonia, a shady character at the least, and you probably know her, don't you Heero?  
  
He just flashed me a smile and I continued. Well, from what I gathered Akito Sohma, or Cobra is working with Ms. Catalonia, and Hilde, the girl from the antique shop is involved as well. I think she and Wu Fei both know something, but they're too scared to say anything. I also think you know Ms. Catalonia, Quatre. So, fill me in, I finished and leaned back. At that point I really wished I had asked for some water.  
  
Heero chuckled. You're a better detective then you let on, Duo. I didn't know if that was meant to be a insult or a compliment, so I just gave him a smirk.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and then looked down. You're right, he began, I know Dorothy, and I don't blame Wu Fei or Hilde for being afraid. She's a dangerous woman. I nodded and he went on. My father owed her money, the money he borrowed, I mean. But I don't think he wanted to pay her.  
  
He looked up at me and his dark blue eyes were swimming with tears. I loved him, but he was pretty greedy, Duo. I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry, he said and began wiping them away. Heero used his thumb to help and planted a gentle kiss on Quatre's head. It would have all been very touching if I wasn't about to gag. Or maybe I was a little jealous.  
  
What happened then? I asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked up at me again. I think it was Dorothy who has been organizing these robberies, and I think she had my father killed because he wouldn't pay her back.  
  
I nodded. What about the music box?I don't know, Quatre said and shook his head. I don't understand why they took that. When you said you found it at an antique shop I thought I'd go see if Hilde was the one who sold it to you. I know them both, he explained, Hilde and Akito.Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning? I asked and let the annoyance seep into my voice.  
  
The same reason Wu Fei and Hilde are scared. I didn't want Dorothy to hurt me, or Heero, the kid said and squeezed Heero's hand, who smiled kindly.  
  
Why hire a detective then? Quatre said and his voice sounded urgent. That way it would throw them off. If I pretended like I didn't suspect anything they would leave me alone. Plus, if you found out anything you could catch them and arrest them for everything they've done. I said, but it would have been nice if you warned me about Cobra!  
  
Quatre nodded regretfully. You're right. I'm sorry about that.  
  
I gave a loud sigh and leaned forward. No problem, I muttered under my breathe.  
  
We'd like to help catch them, Heero said. I don't want to worry anymore. Quatre, do you? he admitted. Is there anything we can do to help?  
  
I shrugged. I don't know. I'll have to talk to Trowa about it, but I bet there is. I stood up, feeling more exhausted then I had in a long time.  
  
Are you leaving? Quatre asked and stood up with me, Heero did the same.  
  
Yeah, I should get going and talk to Trowa, I said.  
  
Okay, if you must, Quatre said, smiled sweetly and handed me the check with all those zeros. Don't forget this. I said and smiled back as I walked away. Then I got into my car and drove home with more on my mind then I'd had when I drove over. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
X  
  
A few weeks and a whole lotta red tape later, Trowa and I sat in a surveillance van outside of The Blue Angel. It was well past midnight and Heero was inside working a couple of his jazz tunes. Quatre was in there too, but he was on a completely different mission. Trowa was fine tuning some to the equipment while I munched on a bag of chips. He was working on his third cup of coffee, I was on my fifth.  
  
Are you sure about this? he asked for the hundredth time.  
  
Yeah, Trowa. Relax, it'll be fine, I said and adjusted my headphones.  
  
You're right, he said and threw me a smile. He's the only one that could've gotten in.  
  
I nodded and smiled back. The kid's bright, I said. He was. That entire evening had been his idea. He was the only one with enough inside information to get Dorothy to talk openly. He even agreed to go in there wired. At the time, we all thought it was a great idea. Ahh, hindsight.  
  
Suddenly, Heero's piano faded away as Quatre was being lead into a back room.  
  
Thanks for seeing me, he said, the same old innocent kid.  
  
It's my pleasure, a women's voice answered. It was smooth and dripping with power, but I didn't trust it. What can I do for you? she asked, and I wondered if she was smiling.  
  
I just want the necklace back, Quatre stated simply. He sounded slightly nervous, but I hoped she wouldn't notice.  
  
For a long moment she said nothing and Trowa threw me a worried look. What makes you think I would have it? she finally asked.  
  
Because Hilde had the music box, Quatre answered, his voice sounded more self-assured this time.  
  
And did your detective tell you that? Dorothy asked dangerously.  
  
Quatre hesitated for a moment. You know he did because he went to Hilde.  
  
Then Dorothy laughed, but I've never heard anything should less cheerful. It sent shivers up my spine. All right, she said, let's quit playing this game. I'll give you the necklace back, Quatre, but what will you give me?I'll give you the money my father owed you, Quatre said, his voice shaking slightly, before you had him killed.  
  
Dorothy laughed again, a little longer this time and I looked at Trowa. This woman's nuts, I said and took a sip of coffee.  
  
Trowa said and nodded.  
  
Yes, well he was being rather rude about not paying me, she said when she stopped laughing.  
  
You could have just asked a few more times, you didn't have to kill him, Quatre said and sounded angry. I was worried he was gonna blow his cover if he kept it up.  
  
I don't think Cobra thought it would kill him. It was an accident, Quatre. I apologize, she said and her voice was dripping with honey.  
  
Quatre said and took a deep breath. Can I have the necklace now? I'll bring the money by on Friday. she said, it's a relief to stop playing. There was the sound of movement and a few moments later I could hear Heero's saxophone wailing.  
  
Trowa turned to me and smiled. He did it. It's enough to bring her in.  
  
I nodded and patted him on the back. I said and leaned back in my chair. I was just glad it was almost over.  
  
X  
  
The next couple of days were a blur of setting stories straight and legal work. Trowa produced an arrest warrant for Dorothy and was gonna go get her. But, since that didn't have anything to do with me I was gonna go thank Quatre instead. When I got over there no one was home. Which wasn't particularly strange because it was kinda early. So, I decided to go check Heero's and see if the kid was there.  
  
I rang the bell at Heero's apartment and waited. A few moments later Heero opened the door. he said and smiled, come in. I said and walked inside. Heero's place looked a bit messier than usual, but I didn't say anything because I'm really not one to talk. Is Quatre here? he said and shook his head, he had to go on a small trip.  
  
I nodded absently. Do you know when he'll be back?A few days, Heero said and started picking up some clothes. We are supposed to take a vacation in a week. He said he wants to get away from this place for a while, and school just let out so he's free for now.Where are you going? I asked, curious despite everything.  
  
Heero shot me a devilish grin. Someplace warm.Well, I hope you two have fun, I said and felt a slight twinge of jealously. Although it was to a much lesser extent this time.  
  
he said smiling.  
  
I didn't have anything else to say to him, so I headed for the door. I'll be seeing you, Heero. he said and I turned around. I almost forgot Quatre wanted me to give you this. He pulled out a small key on a chain and a note.  
  
What is it? I asked.  
  
Heero shrugged. It's a key to a safe deposit box in the City Bank building downtown. I don't know what's in it. He said something about a bonus.Thanks, Heero, I said and held out my hand to shake his. It felt a little awkward considering the other positions we'd been in, but I didn't know what else to do.  
  
He shook his head and laughed. Is that anyway to thank me? Then he leaned forward and kissed me lightly. I'm not gonna lie about it, I kissed him back. But it wasn't a hot and heavy kiss, it was just light and gentle. Like he was teasing me.  
  
Well, I pulled away and shook my head this time. See you, and then I walked out of Heero Yuy's door forever.  
  
At that point my curiosity had the best of me, so I looked at the note Heero gave me. All it said was the bank and the number of the safe deposit box, so that's where I headed. The traffic wasn't too bad for that time of day, and I even found a pretty descent parking place.  
  
I walked in and down the stairs to the basement where the boxes where kept. I smiled at the young guy working the desk and showed him the key. I'm here to retrieve box 1756.  
  
He nodded. Right this way, sir.  
  
I followed as he lead me into one of those rooms and pointed at the biggest safe deposit box I'd ever seen. It was really more like a chest than a box. I think I even opened my mouth and gapped.  
  
I'll leave you alone, the guy said and walked out.  
  
I only nodded to show I understood, waited for the door to close and slipped the key into the lock. It was so big I had to put in on the floor. By this point I had a lot of thoughts about what could be in the box. A whole lotta money was my hope. On the other end of the spectrum I had some bad thoughts like a body, but that just came from me watching way too much TV.  
  
Slowly, I put the key in the lock on the box itself and opened. Inside the massive box was another box, but not the one I'd expected. It was the music box, looking strangely small in such a big chest. Well, my mind was racing, and I was a little confused at that point. I was wondering if Quatre maybe thought I wanted the music box, but that didn't make any sense. So, I pulled it out and looked inside.  
  
It was empty so I clicked the winder backwards to check the secret compartment. There was a small note inside scribbled with Quatre's handwriting. It read:  
  
Duo,  
  
I wanted to thank you for finding the music box and helping me get my mother's necklace back (yeah, there were quotation marks around that). Please thank Detective Barton for me as well. I couldn't have done it without your help. I hope you lock up Akito and Dorothy for a long time, they've been very bad.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Quatre Winner  
  
I read the note three times. Then I looked at the music box and placed it put it back in the chest. The key was still dangling innocently from its chain. And the only thing I could think of was that Quatre Winner was long gone, and I had helped him get that way.  
  
X  
  
So, that was the story of Quatre Winner and his missing music box. Damn, now do you understand why I was so annoyed about him? He played me like a fool. I know I said I was a fool, but that doesn't mean someone has to play me like one.  
  
I guess you're wondering what happened after that? Well, Quatre was gone and when I went to look for Heero he was gone too. Yeah, I know. What a bastard. Anyway, they got it all. All the money that was stolen from those houses was gone with the two of them. Dorothy and Akito are still awaiting trials, but that's the legal system for ya. I really don't know what happened to Chang and Relena. Maybe they made up and got engaged again, maybe not.  
  
As for me, I felt like shit for a while. My ego had really taken a beating and I was doubting my skills as a detective. Luckily, Trowa felt the same way so I wasn't alone. Then one day after moping around the house and playing Risk with Ignatius he gave me an idea. Well, he was climbing around Europe and that gave me the idea.  
  
So, I picked up the phone and gave Trowa a call.  
  
he said.  
  
Hey, Tro. I have a great idea.  
  
Well, he laughed but I couldn't really blame him. What's that? he asked when he was done.  
  
I was thinking about all that money that Quatre gave me, and I decided why not go on vacation?Sounds great, Trowa said. Where do you wanna go? I said and smiled, I was thinking about France.  
  
Trowa gave a small chuckle. That sounds like fun, Duo. I hope you have a good time.I will, I said, but I'd like a translator, Tro. You wanna come with?  
  
He was silent for a moment on the other side of the phone. I'd love to, he finally said.  
  
Great. Come over later and we can start planning it, I said.  
  
I'll see you later then, he said and hung up.  
  
I hung the phone up too and looked at Ignuatius wandering around Africa. Then I handed him a carrot stick.  
  
Looks like I found what I need, I said and smiled.  
  
The end.  
  
X  
  
More Author's Notes: Okay, so that was it. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it, and thanks a lot for taking your time to read it! I know every question didn't get answered, but I think I got all the major ones. I think it's better that way anyhow, or that's how I like it. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!!!


End file.
